


Show Me What You Want

by BlackShady313



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: Peter Parker didn't mean to say what he did, or did he?We all know love works in mysterious ways, none more mysterious than one loud mouth merc.Peter can't control his actions anymore than Deadpool can control his crazy.So the question being,will this be the end of something already bad or the start of something incredible? Is he stupid or in love? Or both?





	1. Please Hold My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> ***IMPORTANT TO KNOW***  
> [ blah blah blah ] <\- Deadpools yellow boxes  
> { blah blah blah } <\- Deadpools white boxes  
> Bold and Italicized words are characters inner thoughts  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ <\- Switching character point of views or a lapse in time

**_God please, not today…._ **

It wasn’t the first time he had thought the other mans voice was more then unbearable, in fact he had the same reasoning cross his mind countless times before. It was just….

Today was different. Today Peter really couldn’t deal with much of anything and he wasn’t sure why.  

"Spidey-baby, you were really something back there", the masked mercenary cooed excitedly, voice practically purring at each compliment as he dropped down beside the younger man who was trying to recover from the fight.

Man was an understatement, Peter was about 17-18, but mature for his age. Not that the mercenary knew. In fact Deadpool didn’t know really anything other then Spider-Man looked good in tights. "Really REALLY good," Deadpool mumbled under his breath to the author writing. Wait, can Deadpool talk to us?

_[What do you think he looks like without the mask?]_

_{Who cares? It has to be better than you}_

"Shut up!" "I mean…FUCK!" Deadpool said quickly, cursing his thoughts internally. Spider-Man however didn’t bat an eye, already well over the initial surprise of Deadpool talking to himself when they had first met , back a couple years. "Maybe next time I need to get kidnapped by some really really bad people so My sexy spider can come and save me," voice emphaphzising on the my part as Peter swore he could see Deadpools eyelashes batting at him through the mask. Spider-Man did everything in his power not to shudder at the other mans words.

And there it was. The teasing. Peter counted to ten slowly in his head as he tried to reason with himself. **_1...2...3.. its not like this is the first time hes done this. Just relax… he doesn’t mean what hes saying its just Deadpool being Deadpool_**. Except Peter couldn’t relax, he didn’t want to relax. Working full time with Stark Industries as an intern during the day and fighting for justice at night as Spider-Man had really began to wear him out.

Social niceness went out the door when a wave of sudden pain came crashing down through Peters shoulder. He had been hit in the fight only moments before Deadpool had shown up to assist, a clean bullet wound straight through his left shoulder as blood dampened his tattered blue and red suit. _**At least it hides half the blood**_. The fight hadnt lasted long, and truth be told Peter had it covered way before the merch had shown his red and black suited face to help. A simple grab and run kind of scum bag.

"If somebody bad has you kidnapped then I'm sure there was a reason for it and it probably wasn’t entirely unjustified," Spider-Man voiced back, tone raspy as he tried to mask the overwhelming amount of pain he was feeling. He tried his best to casually lean against the wall although his body staggered and teetered dangerously,. There was an edge to his voice that most sane men would pick up and turn the other way. Not Deadpool though, because just as he and this writer knew, the man was furthest from anything close to sanity and rationalization.

Deadpool tensed at his words.

_[Hes not wrong you know.]_

_{Spider-Man is never wrong. Unless it involves hanging around the likes of you.}_

Peter cringed slightly at his words.

_**Did he deserve it? Did he even care?** _

Sure Deadpool wasn’t the easiest ~~hero~~ person to get along with, almost everyone turning away whenever the man made his presence known at hero functions. And sure he had stepped in to lend a hand a few times when the Avengers were busy or the X -Men needed a wild card for a certain mission. But at the end of the day he was still a mercenary and mercenaries will do anything to get paid. Or so he thought.

"Hey Spidey-baby your not looking so go-" "JESUS CHRIST DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!!" Spider-Man snapped, unable to listen to anymore senseless chatter and flirtation from the older man.

_[ He honestly doesn’t ]_

_{ Sometimes we don’t even get a word in edge wise.}_

"Your voices , how could you get a word in-"

" STOP JUST STOP. WHY ARE YOU EVEN STILL HERE?!" Peters patience had all been died off as his shoulder cried out in disbelief to be taken care of.

Deadpool froze, body growing rigid. Spider-Man had never yelled at him before.

"I um.. It just looks like your hurting…" " Yes it seems everytime I'm involved with something with you I get hurt. Where not friends, I don’t need your constant hovering over me and your mindless flirting," His voice spat out, aggression spilling out with every word.

"Oh." was Deadpools only response.

"Oh." was Peters, when he realized what he said, face flushing from anger to regret in a matter of seconds. " I um… no…Deadpool listen…that’s not what I meant I-" Spider-Man faltered as he tried to get into a better position and leaned a hand towards the older mans shoulder.

_[He meant it.]_

_{Course he did.}_

Deadpool had already turned at Spider-Mans cold words, not noticing the desperate gesture the hero had tried to make to fix everything. "Deadpool…." Peter whimpered quietly out after him. And just like that, he was gone leaving Peter alone.

It was after all, what he had wanted.

A knot tugged at the back of the young boys throat as he stared at the spot were Deadpool had been sitting only moments before. Smiling and joking, purring in admiration over Spider-Man. Peter swallowed hard as he grabbed his shoulder and shakily webbed his way onto the building across the street.

This is what he had wanted, right?

So than why, did Peter feel so shitty?


	2. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day on the job for one loud mouthed merc.
> 
> In which Spider-Man may or may not make a surprise appearance 
> 
> Read to find out ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so just a REMINDER please make sure to read the important note at the first chapter about what certain symbols and things are ^^  
> ~If anyone else besides me reads Deadpool comics, I apologize in advance, I know that the Yellow boxed personality is more the serious one and the white is more the fun loving. I had already flubbed up on the first chapter so I just kind of rolled with it :P Most of you probably didnt realize but just for the few that did ;) **Brownie points**

_[So… you wanna talk about what happened?]_

"…"

_{Or we can just sit in a crippling silence as we pretend everything is fine. That seems to be the way we usually do these things.}_

 

"Nothing to talk about," the merc grumbled refusing to acknowledge the events from yesterday.

The way Spider-Man had looked at him. The hatred behind his perfect voice.

The same way everyone looked at him.

 

If yellow and white wanted to go there, that was their business but the merc had other pressing matters as  he walked swiftly to the top of a building he had scoped out. 

So Spider-Man didn't like him, thought he was annoying. Shoulder shrug. This wasn't news to Deadpool and it wasn’t the first time someone had lost their cool and took it out on the mercenary and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

 

_[Yeah but isn't Spider-Man like your idol or something?]_

_{I think its called a bromance. Although, It all sounds pretty gay to me}_

  "He's not and it is NOT gay…"

_[I thought you weren't going to think about this?]_

_{He's love sick.}_

Deadpool scoffed in response. "Fuck off."

 

So maybe not so secretly the mercenary had always looked up to the red and blued clad super hero. And maybe just MAYBE Spider-Man had seemed to be the only super-anything that seemed to be able to put up with Deadpool and his nonsense.

But I guess everyone had their breaking point right?

**I Guess Spider-Man has reached his.**

 

Deadpool sighed before humming to himself, trying to get completely lost in his work as he pulled out the L115A3 AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) sniper rifle he kept in the red and black labelled duffle bag. His contact was paying big money for this target and well…Deadpool didn’t like to disappoint.

 

The mercenary had placed himself ever so perfectly across from said target and was waiting for the ideal time to take his shot. Deadpool was all for messy and bloody- hell that was fun- but sloppy and shoty- that was one thing the merc was not.

 

But no one was perfect.

 

The sound of a click followed by metal sliding into metal churned from behind as Deadpool stiffened, a slow smile spreading across his face.

**We have company.**

 

_[One of your friends?]_

_{Wait we have friends??}_

 

"Turn the FUCK around right now asshole." A shaky but rugged voice called from behind.

Deadpool didn’t respond, smile still plastered on through the mask.

"Tell me, do you know who I am?" Wade replied coolly , not once turning around to face the accused mystery man.

"I said TURN AROUND RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" metal rattled in the palm of the strangers hand.

"Tsk tsk," Deadpool scolded. " Now, now. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Because I wouldn’t. Well come to think of it I’m not sure if I've ever kissed my mother before."

 

_[Ooh Mommy issues!]_

_{Do you think that’s a turn on for anyone?}_

_[Only one way to find out]_

 

"WHO SENT YOU!." the  voice called more serious

Body still stiff, the mercenaries masked head slowly turned, glancing from the corner of his eye before responding, "I SAID," voice growing louder, "DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM!"

Silence followed before a more quieted, " You’re nothing but the next dead body,  I'll let Arcade know you stopped by," faking confidence, words betraying on the quiver of his lip as he pointed the gun at the back of the mercs head.

"Goodnight Wade Wilson"

 

 ** _Lets have some fun!_**  

Deadpool winked at the readers as he smiled confidently.

Cocking his head back the mercenary threw a knife he had grabbed from a side pocket silently, backwards, not once betraying his actions. It hit with a quiet, ***SMACK*** before the foe even realized what had happened, dropping the gun beside him.

 

_[Ooh I bet he's a screamer!]_

_{ My moneys on he's a bleeder.}_

 

"Ooh darling, tell me its true. Tell me I'm yours and that were not through…" Deadpool began singing off-key to some imaginary song he had concocted in his head as he slowly turned around, words dying on his mouth as his white eyed mask turned to dangerous slits.

"YOU."

You indeed. Wade couldn’t believe it, it was the man from yesterday. The man Spider-Man had temporarily disposed of in one of his webs before collapsing against the building.

 

**_Before he collapsed our feelings._ **

 

"Fuck…fuckk.." The other man whimpered as he inspected the knife that stuck deep in his thigh.

"You’re …you're the asshole who shot Spider-Man yesterday," venom spiting through Wades mouth.

Freezing with a menacing smile the perp looked Wade up and down slowly, grinning with realization. "From what I heard, you’re the one whos always hurting Spider-Man. You’re the fucking disease."

His words struck as sharp as Pools own knife.

**_No…. No…that….that wasn’t true…_ **

Deadpools eyes burned with realization before Spider-Mans voice ran back in his ears

 

**_" Yes it seems every time I'm involved with something with you I get hurt. Where not friends, I don’t need your constant hovering over me and your mindless flirting,"_ **

 

**_He knew._ **

 He had heard the conversation between both boys.

 

[ _You going to let him talk to you like that?]_

_{Yeah! Only were allowed to say that kind of shit!}_

 

 ***Shurrrrkkk*** the katanas slid out gracefully, glimmering in the light of the sun.

 

_[{ KILL HIM ]}_

 

"With pleasure."

 

Deadpool hovered overtop the wounded man, boots ontop of the dropped gun the mysterious man had tried to reach for.

"Naughty naughty," Deadpool cat called twirling his blades around in series of intricate moves as he gleamed at the other mans response rose in horror.

 

_[We love putting on a show!]_

_{Gotta get your moneys worth.}_

 

He flipped the intricate weapons a few more times before landing a quick blow to the mans cheek. Grinning behind his mask he leaned down and  perched overtop of the wounded man, taking the small bladed knife and running it DEEP and further down the mans thigh.

"Well come on then.. DO IT!" the mysterious man screamed out in pain as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

**_Come on too easy_ **

 

"Why is everyone always so impatient to die?" Pool sighed.

_[Maybe he can smell your breath?]_

_{ I can smell his breath from here. Smells like death farts and Chimichangas}_

_[Ooh hey can we get tacos afterwards?]_

_{God I hope he says yes.}_

 

"We need to work before we can eat."

"Sides I  just started having fun with Jeremy here." Deadpool motioned to the wounded man lying on the floor.

" Is your name Jeremy? You look like a Jeremy. I think I like that."

 

_[I like it! Seems legit]_

_{Who cares, more stab, less gab}_

 

Before the merc could try out the new name, a voice different from the ones in his head called out and he stopped hesitantly.

 

"Deadpool???" A voice, sounding extremely worried than instantly alarmed when arriving at the scene of a bloody mess of a man.

"Tacos??" Came the mercs reply, thinking quizzically that the last thing he needed was another voice in his head.

"DEADPOOL?!"

**_Spidey…?_ **

"Deadpool I've been looking all over for you."

**_He has?_ **

"Y..you have?" Wade asked astonished.

 

_[Did he just say…?]_

_{We must be dreaming.}_

 

"Deadpool what, what are you doing?" Spider-Man called hesitantly as he finally saw who the other man Deadpool was perched on.

"What? Oh this? Nothing, nothing. Just chatting with a mutual friend of ours, Jeremey. Isn't that right, Jerr?"

 

"Jerm…? Is…is that who I think it is?" the younger boy looked over, shocked as his heart began to pick up speed.

Deadpool scratched his head sheepishly. "Depends, who do you think it is? Because if you think it’s the guy that works down on 5th delivering those oh so sweet pizza slices by the dozen then you'd be wrong. "

"Deadpool…" Spider-Man gave a small warning growl as he stepped slightly forward.

 

The merc, however continued, " But if you think it’s the guy from yesterday that you were so justifiably fighting and that you captured and then forgot about before you left  in anger at me resulting in him getting free, then yes, you are correct. And might I add, THIS is why I kill? No life- no worries." "Not that you need to be worried I have this situation under control Spidey- I mean Spider-Man." The last word had a bit of an edge to it, as if Deadpool had swallowed something bad.

**_Yeah, my non existing pride._ **

 

Aaaaand..he was rambling. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was a famous trait for Deadpool Peter would of suspected something, but he didn’t.

Deadpool however was nervous. Very very nervous.

 

_[His palms are sweaty]_

_{Knees weak, his arms are heavy.}_

"Theres vomit on his sweater already." Wade finished off, half rapping to Eminem's verse.

 

Suddenly "Jeremey" laughed breaking Pool of his rambling thoughts.

"This,THIS," weakly gesturing at the merc as he locked eyes with Spider-Man, "is why you die. Because of him."

""What did you just say?" Spider-Mans eyes narrowed through his mask at the threat as he stepped closer to "Jeremy".

 

 

"You were too busy with your lovers quarrel and it was your mistakes I capitalized on. And now Spider-Man and Wade, this is where I win."

"W…Wade…?" Peter looked confused, hearing Deadpools real name for the first time. He took a tentative step back, pondering this  new found knowledge. 

 

A quiet beep sound peeked Peters Spidey Sense as he snapped out of his daze, looking around for the source of the noise.

Deadpool had him beat as his blood turned cold at the noise coming from "Jeremy's" jacket.

 

**_A bomb. It’s a bomb._ **

 

"Bye boys," Jeremy suddenly waved, half heartedly with a shit eating grin as he threw the offending object down where he had laid. He groaned deeply, knife still sticking in his thigh as he  rolled, with a wink, off the side of the building.

 

And just like that…he was gone.

 

Time slowed as the illuminated numbers counted down. 00:5

00:4

00:3

**Oh fuck.**

 

_[This is going to hurt.]_

_{No shit, you think?}_

 

**_Whatever will regenerate in a dumpster if we have to._ **

_[Good plan. Hey random thought. Can Spiders regenerate?]_

_{ Your boy toy Spidey about to lose a couple of his eight legs }_

 

"What are you two talking abo…Spider-Ma..? OH SHIT!!" Realization donned on him as he turned to the hero standing just behind him.

Just because Deadpool could heal from anything didn’t mean Spider-Man shared the same  abilities.

 

"Spidey run!" He leaped towards the younger boy but unfortunately it was too late.

**_Wait what do you mean it was  too late?!_ **

I mean its too late Deadpool.

**_No but wait!_ **

00:00

"Wha-" Peter hesitated still trying to take in the situation before him and how he could of possibly forgotten to call the police last night after incarcerating a bad guy. That had NEVER happened to him before.

 

 The clock turned its last beep.

"W…Wade?" the boy called out hesitantly, lost, and for once showing his age.

If It was different circumstances Deadpool would of thought that was the sexiest thing ever coming from Spider-Mans mouth.

But that wasn’t the case

 

The last thing he heard was a scream as a bright light exploded in the air around him.

He wasn’t sure who had screamed, him or Deadpool.

 

A scream….than silence.

 

Something clicked silently inside Wade Wilsons head that night as he held onto the tattered super hero that was lying in his arms.

**_He was right. Every time he's near me he always gets hurt._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far for all the people that have (if any xD )  
> I know its slow moving but there is going to actually be feelings and some realizations realized next chapter.  
> I enjoy slightly slow build relationships and hopefully some of you do to!  
> <3  
> Kudos and Comments would be greatly appreciated if you like the story, i honestly live off this shit. Its my fire ;)
> 
> thanks again <3


	3. Boom Boom Shooty Shooty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with big mouths and...  
> Peter wakes up?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the chapter title, bf picked it :P

The first thing he had noticed was the smell.

The stench was so over powering, an aroma that most people in life would hopefully never have to take in. A mixture of chemicals and burnt flesh and…

_**Blood. Lots of blood.** _

It was things such as this that normally didn’t give the mercenary  a second glance, it was after all, a usual for him. What was not common however was the fact that he was holding Spider-Man in his arms, and said man wasn't responding to his words.

Arm. Holding him in his arm. The left having separated in the explosion leaving not much of the mercenary to begin with. But he was alive and so was Peter ...barely.

_[He's not going to heal…is he?]_

_{…}_

The second thing Deadpool took in was the mask- or what was left of it. The usual red and blue attire, tattered beyond recognition, a few stray pieces clung to the hero. Wade gently tried to remove what he could so  there was access for new skin to make way for healing.

He'd be lying if he didn’t notice the way his breath caught in the back of his throat upon seeing Spider-Man for the first time. He was…

 _ **Drop dead gorgeous**_.

Swallowing hard, Wade turned nervously, as if expecting the wrecked ruins of Spider-Man to pick up on his thoughts.

_[Your INAPPROPRIATE thoughts.]_

{I thought they were pretty sexy.}

**_I thought they were pretty sexy too._ **

Its not that Wade Wilson was thinking about plowing Spider-Man (although anything with Deadpool involved at least an R rating) hell he'd be lying to himself and his inner thoughts if he didn’t acknowledge the way his arm wanted to  reach tentatively for a stray strand of the brunettes hair, pushing it back and off the young hero's face, feeling it pressed between his torn gloves.

With determined strength, the merc used his arm to pull off what was left of his mask.  Gasping for oxygen as soon as the fresh air hit his heavily scarred and faded face. The clothed mask wasn’t much of its original state but it was enough to do what needed to be done. Hissing in pain, Deadpool worked quickly, slipping the red and black mercenary mask onto Peters face, and away from the public eye.

He breathed deeply as he collapsed beside the still un-moving body. He was thankful Spider-Man couldn't see his face. A face that was heavily scarred and burned and not at all like the original.

**_And not at all attractive._ **

Sighing, he lay looking up at the sky, not once taking his hand off of Peter's body.  

_**I have to keep you safe.** _

_[I think that ships sailed already.]_

_{Along with actually becoming a hero.}_

_[And Spider-Man ever forgiving you.]_

_{IF Spider-Man even lives.}_

"ENOUGH!" The noise shattered the still silence.

"Enough…just enough…" Deadpool pleaded, low whimpers in anguish as he wished he had a free arm to clutch his head in agony.

This, this was Deadpool's life. A constant steady feeling of nothing but pain and anguish and anguish and pain. Even more so, ironically, since the loud mouthed assassin was trying to go on the straight and narrow.

The words Deadpool and Lucky were never usually found in the same sentence unless used ironically. As irony could go, Deadpool had been "lucky."

The merc may not of been able to stop the explosion from going off, but he had taken a lot of the impact when it detonated. Not that you could tell looking at the younger man he had clutched to him.

It felt weird…. Spider-Man limp in his arms like this, almost beckoning to be saved. As if it were a dream, and a simple kiss would solve everything.

**_Just a  kiss.._ **

_[Um…that’s pretty fucked dude.]_

_{This whole situation is fucked.}_

  For once, Deadpool agreed as his tangled mind swirled in and out of the brink of unconsciousness. His eyes suddenly felt heavy as darkness began to engulf him. "I..I just need to rest, just for a few minutes, okay Spidey?" the mercs eyes fluttered closed, fighting to keep awake.

 _ **Just a few minutes Spidey Baby, just a few…**_.

_[Not now, come on Spider-Man needs you]_

_{Your fucking pathetic.}_

"I'm…I'm sorry I cant…" Deadpool moaned, fighting ever ounce of energy to try to stay awake. The mass amounts of blood loss were finally taking their toll on the merc and he wasn’t sure if the next time he woke up if the younger man would still be alive.

Regardless he knew what he had to do.

There was two people that day that had hurt Spider-Man and Deadpool was determined to punish both in the worst ways possible. First to go, "Jeremy". As the merc sunk further and further into the  abyss the last thing he remembered was pulling Spider-Man closer to his chest, wrapping the only arm he had left, around Peter Parker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weasel."

"Wade."

Deadpool shifted, scanning the room quickly to assess his surroundings and make sure nothing was off. He didn’t need spider senses to tell him what to be on the look out for and nothing was going off in his head as an immediate threat so he relaxed. It was good to see his friend again, it had been awhile.

_**Good?! This is Weasel were talking about. There's a reason why I haven't visited.** _

Deadpool couldn’t help but smile slowly, deep down he really did miss the man despite what his ego protested.

  A short courtesy nod was exchanged as Wade shifted his weight, feeling what had grown and what was still missing on his body. He was bandaged and dry- no doubt thanks to his friends handiwork.

The merc had thought about thanking the  man but if this is what friends were supposed to do then Deadpool figured this was just part of the job. It had been a couple months since Deadpool had been back at the small flat him and his best friend shared, stranger even so being that Weasel had finally decided to clean up.

_**Spider-Man!!** _

Suddenly remembering the younger boy, the merc shot up again quickly, body vibrating against the sudden reaction.

"He's fine…well no, not fine. But he's not dead," Weasel replied coolly, reading his best friends expression.

Hesitantly Deadpool finally spoke.

"Did you- did you take off his-"

"No. I left it on,  I figured you'd blow my head off if I got to nosy. Sides without your mask you stick out like a sore thumb. Wasn’t hard to tell whos who."

Deadpool sighed a small sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn’t trust Weasel, its just the less people that knew about Spider-Man's true identity, the better.

Not that Wade knew who the young cute brunette was.

_**God I'd sure like to.** _

Groaning the merc sat up, clutching his head with his now freshly regrown arm.

_[Are you hearing yourself right now??]_

_{Imagine if Spider-Man knew what you were thinking.}_

Deadpool scoffed.

"And what exactly am I thinking?" Deadpool challenged back.

_[…]_

_{Fucking idiot. Figure it out.}_

  But the red vigilante didn’t want to think about it. He was the merc with a mouth for a reason, not the merc with the thoughts and feelings.

 _ **That’s more of Thanos's department and boy does he do a good job with laying on the sap**_.

As if triggered, a wave of guilt crashed over Wade as he couldn’t help but think back to ontop the roof.

_**Don’t go there…** _

Spider-Man was laying there…without his mask. Brown tussled hair, slicked against the side of his face in a mixture of blood and sweat. Bruised lips pressed thinly in an angelic innocent manner as if the man hadn't reamed the merc out only a couple days prior. A mouth that spoke nothing but truth, justice, and freedom.  A mouth that did a lot…

  _ **What does he taste like…?**_

A sudden lustful thought occurred and Wade moaned darkly to himself, the sweet image of Spider-Man's lips pressed against his own in a very intimate lock.

_[Bet he taste like cinnamon and justice. A cinnamon bun of justice!]_

_{He probably taste like spider eggs. Still better than you though.}_

Deadpool breathed sharply, jostled out of his disturbing fantasizes by his separate monologues.

 **This isn't me...**  "Why…Why am I thinking like this…" Deadpool called shakily, disgusted with his own thoughts. He clawed at his head as if attempting to release the sickening images.  

_[Ha! When are you NOT thinking like that.]_

_{Ooh Spidey-Baby. Ooh Baby Boy. Ooh sweetheart…}_

  "No but I was just joking…just joking. I was just teasing. Its what I do..." he hissed in agony.

  "Did you say something Wade?" Weasel poked his head from around the corner, a curious look upon his face. Deadpool swallowed dryly, motioning his head, yes.  

The voices, for once, also staying silent.

  "So, um, how did you find me?" Wade asked, trying to pretend he hadn't been thinking about Spider-Man in THAT way.

A small smirk turned up in the corners of Weasels mouth before responding, "It’s the end of the month. Your tab is up."

_**Ah so that’s what it was.** _

When it came to money, Weasel was a blood hound.

He gave a playful nudge to the mercs side before adding, " You racked up your bill to about 867 dollars…and 34 cents."

Rolling his eyes, Pool grunted, reaching in his pockets as he pulled out a few dimes and a quarter.

"Um what the fuck is this?"

"Canadian money. Take it or leave it."

"Wade there's….  45 cents here…."

"Yeah and I want my change back," Deadpool responded fondly as he adjusted himself on the couch.

Everything seemed to slowly right itself out, now he just needed his Spider-Man to be okay.  

_[Yours?]_

_{You don’t really think you mean anything to him do you? Your just a blimp in his life, a fuck up.}_

"Yeah…I know." Deadpool responded quietly.

  "Hey um," the merc shook his head, attempting to drown out the voices as he cleared his throat,

"Do you know how to sew?"

His friend gave him a quizzical look before commenting, "Do I look like a woman?"

Deadpool smirked, "Good. I need you to make Spider-Man a new mask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time had passed, a few hours, a few days? It was hard to tell. Days and night blended together and all the merc could think to himself was,

_**Is he going to be okay?** _

While Deadpool lay curled up on the couch idly chatting with Weasel, he couldn’t help but stroke the top of Spider-Man's masked head as the younger unconscious man lay ontop the merc, head in his lap.  Weasel had come through for him a couple hours ago and had finished a make shift new Spider- Man mask. It wasn’t perfect but it beat Deadpools run down mask.

  _[Surprised the stench hasn’t woken him]_

_{it smells like two pigs fucking  in a four night orgy.}_

"That sounds pretty hot if you ask me, how do we sign up?"

_[You know what's even hotter?]_

"What?"

"W…Wade?" a meek voice called.

_{That.}_

Deadpools body bolted upright, eyes widening in shock.

Peter was awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt things before he saw them. It wasn’t that his eyes were damaged it was just the first thing he could recall when he would think back on this moment hours later. He didn’t know it at the time, but he would think back on this memory time and time again.

The first thing he felt was something soft, but slightly rough, caressing his head. He should be worried but it felt…nice. Without thinking he curled into the touch, practically purring.

**_Focus Peter. Were are you right now??_ **

**_What has happened?_ **

"Am I okay?" A timid voice, barely a whisper,called out. The merc didn’t hear.

_**God something hurts….** _

The last thing Peter Parker remembered was gun powder followed by a loud ***BANG!***

_**Deadpool yelling out for me….** _

_**Deadpool…** _

_**WADE…** _

"W-Wade?!" Peter sat up with a start- hissing in pain as he bit his lip fighting off the screaming signals. Relaxing his shoulders when he turned his head and caught sight of the red and blacked merc that he was resting his body on.

Peters breath caught midair as he saw Pools expression-shocked before quickly covering himself up and becoming unmoving- staring at him.

Lips suspended midair, Peter would be lying if he didn’t admit noticing how close their bodies were. It wasn’t bad or good. It was…

"I uh…I wasn’t trying anything," Wade gushed quickly, face flushing with embarrassment under his mask. He quickly leaped from the couch as Spider-Man's head fell from Pool's lap and smacked against the furniture cushion.

"Nugh…" Peter whimpered, gasping in pain as he bit his lip to cover the sudden discomfort.

"Baby boy your awake…" The merc breathed, shocked and thankful at the same time.

Than catching himself, his posture changed from relaxed to a more guarded stance.

The action- did not go unnoticed.

Peter's spider senses started tingling urgently as white steel eyes met his own. Deadpool was watching him closely.

_**Did I do something…** _

Than something else dawned on the hero and realization hit hard.

"Y-You saw, didn’t you?" the younger boy asked, fear hanging from every note in his voice as he frantically ran his fingers along his face. Leather. He was wearing something.

Deadpool ignored it, turning away from Peter as he looked anywhere-but him.

"Wade…?"

The merc tensed, hearing his name out loud.

"Don’t." was all he responded with.

**_He saw…._ **

**_Did Wade think I was ugly?_ **

**_Should it matter what he even thinks? Who cares..._ **

Except Peter did care, and it bothered him that he did. In fact, it bothered him alot.

For as long as he had been Spider-Man he had always kept his identity under wraps. Now being exposed Peter felt- naked. In a way he had never felt before.

"I'm not going to say anything if thats what your so worried about, Spider-Man, I have no motive to out you and that’s not likely to ever change."

"You…you wont?" Peter asked questionably, unsure if he could trust the mercenary or not.

Then he remembered more.

"You- you saved me that night. W- Deadpool, thank you."

A low warning growl escaped the older mans voice as he paused, as if about to say something before changing his mind.

He shook his head in response, body rigid and serious before flashing a big thumbs up and a winning smile through his mask.

Peter didn’t know how the older man was able to go from horrifying ass kicking psycho to a sweet innocent psycho kitty in 2.2 seconds but somehow he pulled it off. The hero much preferred the latter from the merc.

"So, uh, what now?" a voice called from behind and Peter froze, tearing his eyes from Deadpool. "Who are you?" He asked surprised when Weasel came into the room, almost somewhat shy.

"What, your good old pal Deadpool didn't tell you about the slightly infamous and most amazing best friend of his, Weasel?"

Shaking his head no, Weasel laughed as he faked a mocked look of hurt.

_**So this is Wade's best friend...he seems nice.** _

Peter hoped he really was, from what he knew and what he heard about the mercenary, the man didn't have much for friends and everyone needed some to confide in.

"Wade, why aren't you telling your friends about me, dont tell me your worried they'll get jealous?" the mercs friend asked teasing as he ploped down on the big arm chair seated beside the couch.

"We're not friends." Wade responded, gesturing at Peter.

The words felt heavy and Peter cringed hearing them said so coldly.

How many times had he said that to Wade? Told him to shut up, to fuck off, that nobody needed him. A wave of shame flushed across the boys face as he looked down, afraid to meet the merc's eyes.

"Well that totally wasn't awkward. Good job Wade. Anyways-" Weasel turned to Deadpool at the last phrase, "I have what you asked for. Theyre ready whenever you are." The other man nodded in response, a small thank you played in his eyes as he yawned cracking his back.

"Well Spider-Boy you hungry or what?" Wade asked lightly, if not slightly awkward. Peter wanted to say no, but his stomach protested, grumbling loud for everyone to hear."I'll take that as yes than." the older man smirked, before unfolding his arms and heading through a room that was most likely the kitchen.

"He's...he really is a good person isn't he?"

Weasel smirked at hearing this before responding, "Define good". You hero types are so uppity. If things arent done your way then they're automatically labelled as an outcast, seen as something less then worthy. But let me riddle you with this. Whats harder to do. To capture the bad guy, over and over again as they always find a way to escape, and you know they do. Or to do what needs to be done and put a bullet through their head? Wade might be bat shit crazy but if I ever needed a job done I'd be going to him first before I ever thought to call you, no offence. You go home with people thanking and worshiping you. Wade goes home with ridicule and nothing but the blood and screams of the damned on his hands."

The words sank slowly into Peters head as he thought about what the other man had said. Granted he would never deem killing as right, no matter the circumstance, but Weasel wasn't wrong.

_**How Wade must feel all the time.** _

"So...how does he deal with it then. I mean all of it?"

Weasel sighed, taking his glasses off to wipe something before answering, "Million dollar question. Best guess is that its Wade fucking Wilson. He tries to not let anything faze him."

"But between me and you, I think the voices are his way of dealing. Or punishment I'm not to sure, they can be really nasty from what he's told me."

Before Peter could respond, a loud crash followed by some banging interrupted Peters thoughts as he heard a string of curse words coming from the kitchen.

There were alot of, "Cock sucking, motherfucking, asshating," words thrown around followed by the man himself poking his head out from the kitchen doorway. "We seem to be expecting technical dificulties at this time. Please stand by." the red and black masked merc ducked away before returning quickly once more. "And dont let Weasel spout any bullshit to you. Hes crazier then me, scouts honor."

Peter laughed, eyes gleaming. Somehow he didnt think that was possible, and for some reason that made him happy.

Peter wondered why he was just realizing Wade was funny now.

**_Nobody beats Wade's crazy._ **

**_Wade Wilson...._ **

Peter was surprised at how forthcoming Weasel had been with telling him about his friend. Perhaps it was because so many people trusted Spider-Man, or because he thought maybe the hero could help. Suddenly he thought of something that hadn't seemed to cross his mind or his spidey senses.

"You um, you saw two I guess?" Peter blurted out, thinking frantically of just how many people had seen him unmasked.

Shaking his head, Weasel didn’t look over, instead fiddling with an impressive looking gun in his hand that had seemed to appear from nowehere.

**_How many have died by this mans hands?_ **

"I tracked Wade to his and your location. You were both pretty fucked up when I arrived and you were wearing Wade's mask when I came across you. Luckily for you, Wades got one hell of a face so didn’t need to unmask you to figure out who's who."

"He...he protected me?" The young mans voice quiet, not knowing how much Wade had really done for him. For a mercenary Wade could be really thoughtful and caring, something not usually a charateristic for the job title. But Wade was Deadpool and there was noone else like the red and blacked masked man.

"Wait...One hell of a face… what does that mean?" Spider-Man asked cuiously. The other man didnt respond.

"You- you know what he looks like?" Peter pressed further, as if expecting Deadpool hid his indentiy to everyone. There was a long pause before,"It means, dont worry about it."

Okay, that was fine. He wasnt worried, honest. Peter was calm and actually, relaxed, minus the pain he felt.

Than the most random thought occurred to him.

_**Was Weasel allowed to call the most feared mercenary by his first name whenever? I mean I guess there friends so why wouldn't he?** _

_**Does he tease Deadpool the same way the merc teases me? Did Wade flirt back?** _

He felt sick, thinking like this. This wasn't like Peter, he didnt care what Deadpool did as long as he wasn't breaking the law in some way or another.

An emotion flashed through the pit of Peters stomach as if challenging him to defy it. He swore it felt like jealously before he quickly dismissed such a notion.

Yet he had taken such good care of Peter, as if he actally cared.

_**Or felt guilty.** _

Seeing to notice the younger man toil with his thoughts, Weasel offered a sympathetic grin before commenting slowly as if to get Peter to understand.

"Wade's….Wade's more confusing than just some mercenary."

Peter nodded in agreement, thinking deeply about the other man and everything Weasel had said about him. He had never met another man like the merc before. Whether that was good or bad, the younger boy was still trying to figure that out.

Clearing his throat he called confidently to the merc's best friend,

"Tell me everything you know about Deadpool."

_**I want to know everything.** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who wants pancakes?" Deadpool called sing-song as he carried two giant stacks in each hand as he placed one in front of his best friend and the other in front of the super hero.

He froze, smile still plastered on his face although it was fake. Spider-Man had been sitting close-very close to his friend, eyes wide as if listening to the most engaging thing someone had ever said.

_[How come they're allowed to flirty flirt?]_

_{Because hes not fucking disgusting.}_

"Touche."

Spider-Man jerked his head up quickly upon hearing the other man, quickly moving back in the couch seat. If Deadpool didn't know any better he'd say the hero looked...

_**Guilty.** _

"Wade dont..." his best friend stood up reaching towards the merc. He could sense the anger building up in the mercerny and he didn't want to be in the splash zone. "Its not like that..."

"We were just...Weasel was just telling me.." Voice drifted off as he left his sentence hanging. He had realized his mistake, and so had Deadpool.

"Was just telling you what?"

Frozen in place, Deadpool turned coolly, head turning in his friends direction. He stood there silently for about 30 seconds before snapping out of it and coming face to face with Peter.

He's close….really close…..

_[He knows…]_

_{Kill him…}_

"Get the fuck out of my face- NOW!!" Wade turned sharply, yelling, as he grabbed the plate of food from his friend. Cermaic hit hard, leaving a small jagged cut on Weasel's face. It sliced through then fell, shattering on the hardwood floor. "It slices, it dices like chicken fried rices!" Deadpool shouted menacingly.

Weasel cringed, but only slightly before getting up. "I only told him what he needed to know."

"Who the fuck says he NEEDS to know anything." Deadpool hissed , arm twitching as it took everything in his power not to sock the man right there and then. No he wouldn't lose it in front of Spider-Man. Weasel, knowing what was good for him, left the room without another comment.

That left Deadpool and Spider-Man alone.

"I'm sorry I asked, I shouldn't of..."

"No. You shouldn't of. You and me. We mean nothing to each other. Were not on the same team, were not friends, hell even acquaintances are a stretch. You made that VERY clear the other night." He swore he saw the hero deflate in front of him, but he ignored it chalking it up to his imagination.

_[Can kinda-sorta acquitances at least fuck still.]_

_{Fuck buddies without the buddies.}_

"So just fucks."

"P-pardon?" Peter asked meekly. He felt terrible for making the merc feel so angry and...violated. Especially after everything he had done for him. Thinking back, Peter couldn't help but wonder what he would have done if Deadpool had tried snooping around to find out about Spider-Man. To say he felt guilty was an understatement of sorts.

"Nothing."

"So you know then?" He asked and Peters eyebrow raised in question. "Know...wha-"

"About THIS!" the merc yelled, gesturing wildly at his mask and the younger man, finally understanding, nodded, gulping silently.

"I mean, well kinda. He, uh, he just mentioned you had scarrs from the um...program, but you also know what I look like and I would never betray another hero." The last words rushed out.

Deadpool laughed darkly at the brunettes words. "I'm no hero."

 _ **He thinks I'm worried about being outed**_.

"But no, hey everything is A-O-K though right. WE'RE cool," The merc motioned between them, a menacing smile framed on his mask."THIS is okay…" he reached for his mask before stopping suddenly, fingers on the edge of the fabric.  

Peter wanted to whisper, Show me, but settled for reaching for the other man gingerly. Stopping when he felt the merc flinch.  

_[He wants to see the real you.]_

_{No he doesn’t. Nobody wants to see that. He's going to run, tie him up.}_

  "You don’t know what its like to try to feel "okay" when your labelled a freak. When nobody will willingly look at your face," Deadpool paused, shaking his head in dismay. "Nawh baby boy, a pretty mug like yours hasn’t known what suffering is and you never will."

Peter shook, he hadn't expected such a dramatic reaction about the other but was it justified? Peter did pry into the older mans life without asking. He could only imagine how pissed he'd be if Deadpool had done the same to Spider-Man behind his back.

  "My- My names Peter." The younger boy called hesitantly, hand reached out as if waiting for the merc to grab it. Surprisingly he did, his strong arm clasped in his own dainty fingers and Peter started to relax slightly.

_**Peter...** _

The mercenary smirked. He liked the sound of that.

**_Well Petey, you are one sexy little minx, you know that._ **

"Wade." Was his response. He wanted to make some side comment, maybe even wink at the younger boy and see if he could make him blush through his mask. But the idea was ridiculous. The only time anyone got red in the face from the merc was when they were angry.

_[He doesn't want you flirting anyways.]_

_{That was fucking embarrassing, remember that?}_

"Course I remember," Wade hissed, tugging his mask down further on his face in case anything was sticking out. He wasn't taking any chances.

Deadpool dropped Spider-Man's hand remembering their interaction a few weeks back when Peter had mentioned his disgust with Deadpool flirting. Disgust…and he hadnt even seen the merc's face.

Without warning, he turned around walking away, not once looking back.

A small, bitter voice called out quietly, "Well this has been funner then two midgets juggling a tall person but I think you've over stayed your welcome. You seem fairly healed for the most part. I think its time you took your leave now, Spider-Man." Emphasizing his name.

Peter cringed, the coldness replacing the flirting was obvious, as he watched the older man walk away.

Peter didn’t care about that anymore, it hadn't bothered him. What did, however, was watching Deadpool walk away. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, he kind of missed it a little. A thought crossed his mind that he was starting to like the flirting, but he quickly extinguished that thought.

 "Dea-Wade wait!"

"You're right, you're still hurt, how rude of me. Stay as long as you want, I'll go. Have a bounty in the Islands anyways. Maybe try to get my tan on while I'm away."

Spider-Man stepped in front, blocking the exit. "Just...wait." Without thinking, he desperately reached forward, his fingers touching the top of the mercs mask, resting lightly as his fingers traced the fine stitching on the side.Deadpool shifted inwards enjoying the feel of the other man before catching himself.

 It was like a perverted game of tag.

  "This thing were doing….just stop." Deadpool called harshly, breathing in an exhausting sigh, hand grabbing at his head as he quickly moved out of Peter's grasp.

"B-but you started it!" Peters voice raising defiantly before instantly regretting what he had said. He realized it was a mistake.

"Yeah, you're right. That was MY mistake. Sometimes I don’t think before I speak. Merc with a mouth and all that.

"I..I don’t understand." Peter asked meekly, his mask hiding his timid expression. He hadn't meant for their conversation to go so sideways and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Your pity- I don’t fucking need it…Peter," he hissed as his voice turned venom at the younger boys name.

"You don’t want to play then be a man and say something Spider-Boy."

The harsh words hit like a ton of bricks as Peter's whole body slumped back. In a matter of seconds Deadpool and him did a complete 360.

"I don't pity you-"

_[He's lying.]_

_{Punish him.}_

"No you just feel the need to show your gratitude for me keeping your little dirty secret about who you are." His lips were pursed and he did his best at turning on a fake smile as he faced away from Spider-Man.

"I'm going to go pack now. You know how crazy Deadpool missions get. Need lots of boom boom and shooty shooty. To be ready is to be prepared."

_[Classy...]_

_{Wow...just wow.}_

With that he was gone. He had to. Being around Peter was hard. A constant reminder of alot of pain in his life. Alot of fantasizes and what ifs, and dark realities. He couldn't deal with all that right now.

Peter had the power to destroy Deadpool if he wanted to. Not by hand to hand to combat but by his words. He held a weight Wade himself wasn't aware of. A weight too heavy to drop. 

And to think, the younger boy thought Deadpool had saved him. If only he knew he was the cause of all of Peters suffering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Don't go...** _

Panic set in and the younger man didn't know how to fix it, just that he needed to before the mercenary left.

"How do I make Wade stay?" He pleaded, his face flushed realizing what he had said and thankful the merc hadn't heard.

As soon as the mercenary had left, so two, had Peter, heading in the direction he thought he had saw Weasel heading earlier.

The man in question, scoffed raising his eyebrow skeptically at him. He hesitated, as if questioning whether to say anything or not and Peter didn't blame him. He hadn't meant to get Weasel in bad standings with his friend, just to learn more about the merc everyone called Deadpool. The man who had changed Peter's complete opinion on him in a matter of days-hours. (He didn't count the hours/days he had been unconscious for.)

Weasel sighed, holding up two fingers.

"Two words…"  Chimichangas…video games."

"But I feel like I must add, why are we trying to keep him around, its Wade after all."

**_Because its Wade…._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for taking so long to update if anyones following along even xD. Felt like it took me 20 years :0  
> um comments and kudos are greatly appreciated if you like so far, i always creep to see and it makes my day :D


	4. Can We Try Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter tries to make amends and Deadpool is so clueless.

_[The Islands?]_

_{Fuck we going there for? All that heat and spandex makes me itchy.}_

  
"Because I said so." Deadpool briskly replied as he started stuffing anything he could get his hands onto. SMG's and Ballistic grenades placed in crevices and nooks beyond the common eye.

  
_[Because that's a proper answer.]_

  
_{He's just pussying out so he doesn't have to see Spider-Man anymore.}_

  
They weren't wrong, but they weren't right either. The mercenary might be crazy but anyone who didn't see the genius behind the man in red was ignorant and a fool. And usually dead.

  
""Jeremy."" He cocked the gun, enjoying the sound it made as a little part of him became aroused.

  
_[Is that the guy who fucked you up?]_

  
_{Let's make him bleed.}_

  
Moving the gun between both hands, Deadpool slid off a glove gently as he enjoyed the coolness of the glock pressed against scarred tissue. Weapons always had a special place in the mercenaries heart and he treated them as such.

  
"Wade?" A voice called and Deadpool bristled, quickly gloving up the naked hand before anyone saw. "That's my name, don't wear it out sweet thang," he turned noticing Peter.

  
"Oh, I thought you were Weasel,sorry." A blatant lie but Deadpool refused to let himself play coy and give in to temptations.

  
"Oh," was all the younger man responded with, body stiffening.

  
"You okay, Spider-Man, you need something? Weasel will be more willing than to hel-"

  
"Peter. My names Peter, remember? You...you can call me that when no one is around." "If you want." He quietly added, body looking slightly defeated.

  
_**What's wrong with him?** _

 

"Well, then what can I help you with, Peter," He made a notion to add and was secretly delighted when the younger boys face seemed to light up from underneath his mask.

  
_[I thought you weren't going to flirt?]_

  
_{That's like asking him not to be annoying.}_

  
"I'm just being polite, is that so wrong?!" Deadpool hissed, questioning them to challenge him.

  
He got his response, but not from who he was hoping for. "No..NO! Your being amazing. So good to me.I'm sorry if I upset you." Peter rushed to defend the merc.

  
"I wasn't talking to you," Wade hummed, tapping the top of his head in reassurance. Peter nodded with assurance, before hesitantly stepping closer the merc.

  
"I uh... Weasel won't play Mario Kart with me!" He gushed out, realizing how stupid and random he was being. He wished instantly he could take the words back but they had already left his mouth,and truth be told Peter was desperate and would say anything to keep the other man from leaving. Thankfully he was still wearing the mask Weasel had made for him otherwise he was sure his embarrassment would give him away.

  
Eyeing him wearily, the merc laughed, adjusting his utility belt that appeared to be stocked with more arsenal and explosives then the local gun store. "That's because Weasel knows he's no good and he refuses to let anyone else know that but me."

  
"So please play with me?"

  
**...**

  
_**W.H.A.T??!** _

  
Said so suddenly, the words clung to the air and Deadpool froze, unable to read the situation. Did he sense...desperation? From Spider-Man? No, that couldn't of been it. So than what was it?

  
_[Oh come on, he totally set us up for that one.]_

  
_{You heard him. Gag him, throw him up against the wall. Show Spidey how we play.}_

  
_**He doesn't mean it that way. He doesn't understand...** _

  
_[He doesn't understand what??]_

  
_{He's 17-18, not 15. You saw him, the boy has hair. Fuck him or let him f...}_

  
_**Fuck, why do you have to be so tempting Peter. I'm trying to be good.** _

  
A strangled noise escaped Wade's throat as he tried to drown out the voices in his head and the sudden grow of arousal. Anxiously he leaned against the wall in front of him for support, eyes forward, terrified to turn around.

  
"Better phrase that better Spider-Boy," he called as casual as he could, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him. Turning around slowly as he collected himself, he smiled innocently at the younger man. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let Peter know he had phased him.

  
"What do you- oh..OH." Peter coughed nervously, rubbing the back of his mask shyly. A strange look seemed to cross his face before commenting again.

  
"Either way, I heard your good." His voice was quiet, but clear.

  
**_W.H.A.T._ **

  
**_Is he..._ **

  
_[Holy fuck is Spider-Man flirting with you?!]_

  
_{He's pitying you. Why can't you see that.}_

  
"Who told you that, Weasel?"

  
Peter frowned at the mention of the other man's name but simply shook his head, no. Clearing his throat, he asked again.

  
"So um, will you play with me...I MEAN A GAME. Will you play a game with me....please?" There was something shy about the request and Jesus fuck, how could Deadpool say no to THAT, it was Spider-Man for fucks sake. Sides just because the merc couldn't flirt didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the view. "Video games are you kidding me? That's my lively hood. Of course I'll PLAY with you." The last words emphasized and echoing the hero's as he internally cringed.

  
_**Stop fucking flirting.** _

  
As the younger boy turned away and started heading to the basement, Deadpool worried he had fucked everything up again, relaxing when he noticed the other man glancing back ,almost nervously to make sure the Wade was following him. And oh boy was he ever, you didn't have to tell the merc twice.

  
_**Video games and a hot sexy boy? Yes please. I must of been good this year because Santa came early.** _

  
_[Hey! I never got my carnival style cotton candy machine I asked for.]_

  
_{World domination! Your supposed to ask for world domination! Idiots.}_

  
_[You cant take over the world on an empty stomach. Cotton candy is kill food.]_

  
_{Jesus Christ.....I'm constantly surrounded by fucking idiots.}_

  
"So I'm guessing video games are your kryptonite?"Peter asked, interrupting Wade's inner monologues as he laughed shaking his head. Peter made a point to remember to thank Weasel later for the great advice.

  
_**And you...** _

  
"Something like that," Wade responded, smiling cheeky to himself as they headed down the make shift concrete steps. "I like video games to," Peter added, hoping to keep the mercenary smiling. It worked, Deadpool squealed with excitement in response, clapping the younger man's shoulder as he started jumping up and down. Peter laughed again as he quietly murmured fondly,"Your such a child."

  
"It's why you love me Spidey-Baby." Instantly cringing when he realized what he had said. Relaxing slightly when the younger boy didn't seem put off or offended by his words.

 

_**Maybe he didn't hear me.** _

  
Deadpool prayed he hadn't.

  
Peter, however, did hear as he gulped at the words, nodding silently.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It's not that he didn't love video games. I mean what 17 year old boy didn't,right? It's just that nobody loved video games to the same degree as Deadpool did. The way the mercenary's face lit up, eyes sparkling through the mask as he could barely contain himself, jumping up and down. There was almost a wholesome innocence to it all, and Peter was obsessed.

  
Everything was almost too surreal for him and then Wade had gone and flirted with him again.

  
_**FINALLY!** _

  
Not that Peter had been noting or paying attention to such a thing of course.(cough.sure sure. cough.) Peter had simply decided he had felt bad for the harsh words he had thrown at the mercenary the night before the explosive fight. He wanted Deadpool back to his old self even if that meant one loud mouthed, non-stop talking merc who flirted every now and again.

  
"Man, when is Weasel going to come back with that food?" As if on cue, Deadpool's stomach gurgled and Spider-Man stiffened a fake laugh.

  
That's right, he had "convinced" Weasel to go out and get some of Wade's favorite food choices to seal the deal of making the merc stay.

  
**_Weasel..._ **

  
It was silly, really, the name having a sour taste the way it did. Weasel had done nothing wrong, being more then helpful when Peter had wanted to snoop on the merc and even going as far as helping him think of ways to make Wade stay after upsetting him.

  
Still, a feeling of resentment flashed through the young man as he thought about how Wade had been so quick to assume Weasel had "told" him that the merc was fun in the sack.

  
_**Has Wade and Weasel ever...** _

  
No. Peter wouldn't think about that being a possibility.

  
_**Was he actually good in bed...?** _

  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon enough." the hero whispered, swallowing loudly, untrusting his thoughts.

  
"Well until then are you ready for an ass kicking? Best to let me get it out of the way now before Weasel comes back and sees that your shit. Maybe if I'm feeling nice I'll tell him you didn't lose by much." Deadpool jabbed, flopping on the ratty brown couch as he kicked his feet up, turning on the Nintendo Switch. "You know I'm like 17 right? That's like the #1 thing were all good at. I was born to win." the hero flashed back cheeky, flopping down beside him. He made a point to choose the cushion in the middle of the couch, the spot closest to Deadpool. The vigilante, glancing, smiled a winning smile as he started loading up Mario Kart 8.

 

Deadpool was all bark, which wasn't to say he didn't bite. He was ~~excellent~~  amazing at video games. True to his word he kicked Peter's ass multiple times before the younger man realized there was no hope. He was about to suggest another game when a loud bang sounded, perking Peter's spidey senses before he relaxed, seeing Weasel standing in the doorway. The merc's friend was less than impressed, arms crossed as he clutched the greasy bag in silence.

  
"Oh wow, welcome back Weasel. Thanks,yes, well, SO glad that I was VOLUNTEERED-" Weasel glanced at Peter from the corner of his eye before continuing, " To get us food. So so glad." Peter blushed in response, giving Weasel a sheepish grin before shrugging his shoulders.

  
"You know I don't even like that crap, right?" The best friend sighed, fixing his glasses.

  
"That sounds like a you problem, and a very sad problem indeed." Deadpool teased, nudging his best friend in the ribs before grabbing a bag of the greasy food and curling up in the corner of the couch once more. Lifting his mask up ever so slightly, he quickly covered the exposed skin with his hand, devouring everything in big bites, the chimichanga was gone before Peter even reached for his.

  
The fact that the mercenary had gone through the trouble of covering even the simplest thing as the lower half of his face from Peter, bothered the younger boy and it bothered him a lot.

  
_**He's seen me completely mask less. Why won't he trust me? I bet you don't hide from Weasel...** _

  
Peter couldn't help but think the last part darkly. He wished with all his might that Weasel wasn't here.

  
"What do you say Pete, what do you think?" Wade asked with a mouth full of food. Somehow in the hero's internal thoughts Deadpool had managed to sneak another wrap, pieces and chunks flying out with every syllable. Bashfully,the younger boy lifted his mask part way as he took a timid bite of his and hummed in approval, nodding his head. Deadpool seemed content with his answer because he had turned his attention back to Weasel once more. "See,Spider-Man has good taste. What's your excuse?"

  
"Good taste? He hangs around you doesn't he?"

  
Deadpool scoffed in response as he bit savagely into his chimichanga. "So do you," he mumbled, spitting out half of his food as he talked.

  
Weasel waved him off."Yeah. yeah, well would it kill you to eat something else for a change?"

 

"Well who told you, you had to go and get all this shit anyways?"

  
Peter tensed, waiting for Weasel to call him out, tell his friend that Spider-Man had forced him to go without even asking. To his surprise, Weasel said nothing, smiling quietly behind his glasses as if hiding something that only he knew.

 

"Although with that mouth of yours you deserved to go."Deadpool called half hostile, thinking back to when his best friend spilled everything to Spider-Man. The comment was made light-heartedly, a smile flashed at the best friend before the merc turned to lose focus in the game once more.

 

_**With that mouth of yours??** _

 

Peter growled to himself, clenching his fists tight. Was Wade trying to make him jealous?

 

_**Ha. That's laughable, I could care less.** _

 

Yet the young hero found himself unable to take not knowing anymore.

 

"Are you two into each other or something?" The question blurted out before he could compose himself.

 

The two older men looked at each other quietly for a long hard minute before both burst out laughing. Finally calming down enough to say something, Deadpool called hysterically,

  
"Me and Weasel??! Jesus Christ You must still be sick there Spidey. We can barely stand being in the same room as each other for extended periods of time. Me and you have a better chance of hooking up then Weasel and I even going on a first date.

  
"So you two have never...-"

  
"God, no, NO. Not in a million years. He's all yours," The last part Weasel said more quietly, nudging Peter in the side with a little playful wink.

  
_**Ookay then...** _

  
The two men continued to laugh as Peter sighed, content, with the answer. So there was nothing going on between Wade and Weasel. Not a big deal, it wasn't like Peter cared, he just didn't think it was proper for Wade to be fooling around with his best friend.He was just looking out for him, that's all.

  
_**Never mix business with pleasure.** _

  
"So am I going to kick your ass in Mario Kart again, or am i going to kick your ass?" Deadpool called jokingly as he wiggled around on the cushion for the sweet spot.

  
"I think your going to KISS my ass when I start doing laps on you."

  
Deadpool howled in laughter, grabbing his side as he slapped his knee. "I never expected the great and noble Spider-Man to have such a filthy mouth. Your quite the trash talker.

  
_**That's not the only thing that's filthy.** _

  
"I guess you should never trust a book by its cover."

  
Deadpool grew quiet at this, thinking thoughtfully before nodding in approval. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, besides the occasional "Fuck" and "Shell your ass bitch!" Peter wasn't sure when Weasel had left but he didn't mind in the slightest and it seemed neither did Deadpool, the man focused on lapping Peter.

  
Than suddenly,before he lost his nerve, he daringly moved closer on the couch beside Deadpool, closing the already small gap that had separated them on the couch. Leg now pressing against the mercenaries hip as the vigilante sat cross legged.

  
_**Why am I doing this?!** _

  
It scared him, the sudden feelings and desires he had growing in him by the day. This wasn't like the hero-yet here he was doing it.

  
He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that being close to Deadpool felt...right.

  
The heat from the older man's body came pouring in and it seemed to have a relaxing effect on Spider-Man, internally purring and suddenly glad for moving closer. Peter hoped to god Wade hadn't noticed.

  
He did.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_[What are you doing, pay attention!!!]_

  
_{Fuck are you doing?! You went from 1st place to 7th.}_

  
"Fuck you think I was doing! I can't magically dodge a blue shell. Can either of YOU two dodge that shit?" "No, no, I didn't think so smart asses."

  
_[Did you see that? Spider-Man moved closer to sit beside you.]_

  
_{If you leave your mask on you might be able to fuck him. Pity sex.}_

  
"Don't change the subject, wait- he did WHAT??"

  
"Um, " Spider-Man cleared his throat, attempting to get the merc's attention. He had gotten good at distinguishing when the vigilante was addressing him or his voices.

  
"Would it be okay if i take the mask off? It's really hot in here?"

  
Deadpool, speechless, shook his head, yes.

 

_[Correction, PETER moved closer to sit beside you.]_

  
_{What the fuck is going on around here?!}_

  
"I have no god damn idea."

  
"You say something, Wade?" The brunette asked cautiously, pausing before removing his mask. "I uh, said, your taking getting your ass kicked pretty well.For a girl..." Deadpool added nervously, turning his attention to the TV screen that showed his Bowser character in first place with Peter's Princess Peach in third. Mid-laugh, Spider-Man removed the make shift mask that Weasel had made, running his hands through the short brown hair as he tussled it into a messy look. "Your pretty cocky for winning only THREE races so far." The younger boy smiled big as he batted his eyelashes at the merc.

  
**And Jesus fuck...what are you doing to me Peter, I'm supposed to behave.**

 

"So uh, that's what you look like without your mask," the merc weakly joked trying not to stare. It had been a long time since Deadpool had seen the younger man mask less but he hadn't forgotten. How could he?

 

The gorgeous hazel eyes, the perfect hair line, the chizzled out line of his chin..

  
It took everything in the mercenaries power not to growl lustfully at the younger man.

  
The brunette elbowed Wade teasingly, not seeming to notice the inner turmoil the mercenary was having, instead jolting him out of his thoughts, as he stuck his tongue out in response. Both boys burst out laughing and Deadpool was thankful that Peter was surprisingly easy to get along with.

  
As the good times died down, the older man was painfully aware how quiet things had gotten. Whether it was his imagination or not, he didn't like this, unable to shake the feeling.

  
_[We don't do quiet.]_

  
_{YOU don't do anything to begin with.}_

  
_[Hush, your killing our boys vibe.]_

  
How close the two men were, side by side. If he wanted, not that he would, he could reach forward and brush Spider-Mans hair back like he did the night of the accident. IF he wanted he could curl his arms around the thinner body of the hero and scoop him up into his lap like he had done for so many nights while Peter lay unconscious.

  
_**If only.. if...** _

  
"Holy crap on a cracker, I just realized your freaking Spider-Man!" the thought, relaxed him, if only for a moment.

  
Peter laughed in response, raising an eyebrow which ensued a pitiful whimper of desire from the merc, wanting to hear the other man laugh over and over again. He NEEDED to hear it.

  
"And I'm Deadpool!" He pointed cheeky at himself before gloved hands faked a surprised face.

  
"Yes...yes you are." Peter replied,quietly, as his body language seemed to shift from casual to guarded.

  
Wade frowned at this, he hadn't expected that reaction.

  
_[Smooth. Maybe he forgot who he was hanging with?]_

  
_{Or your an ass-hat. Wanna tell him you also go pee-pee in the toilet by yourself as well?}_

  
"Well I don't want to toot my own horn, but i CAN go on my own."

  
_[Fucking]_

  
_{Idiot.}_

  
"Hey, um are you oka-"

  
"I NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE!" Cutting Deadpool off, Peter bolted up, not waiting for the mercenaries reaction or to explain the sudden out burst. If asked he'd lie and say emergency washroom trip.

  
Wade however, did not ask. Instead,grateful for the moment to recollect his thoughts and actions.

  
He needed to behave before he scared and annoyed Spider-Man off again.

  
_**How the fuck am I supposed to behave, I'm goddamn Deadpool??** _

  
I don't know, figure it out.

  
_**Thanks asshole.** _

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"What are you doing Peter," the young brunette hissed to himself, scooping cold water up and splashing it on his face as he stared hard at himself in the broken bathroom mirror.

  
_**Why was the mirror so shattered?** _

  
"This isn't you. Your Spider-Man,you don't like Deadpool in THAT way. Hell you barely even liked him a couple weeks ago."

  
_**Until you realized how sweet he could be. How kind and thoughtful and considerate he was. How gentle he was and how protective he could be. Until you realized how desperately you want to see him without the mask...and other things.** _

 

Realization sunk deep and Peter clung to the bathroom sink for support, knuckles turning a fiery red. "When did this even happen?" the hero called pitifully to himself.

 

_**Before he was Deadpool and after he became Wade fucking Wilson.** _

  
Peter didn't miss the irony unfolding before him. The anger at yelling at Deadpool for playfully and innocently flirting only to beg for more, to want the actual REAL thing.

  
"Oh god whats happening to me." the brunette whimpered, hands trembling uncontrollably as he couldn't deny it anymore.

  
Peter was starting to wonder if Deadpool's crazy was contagious.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_[Okay here he comes. Test time.]_

  
_{If he sits close then we fuck him.}_

  
_[And if he doesn't, well then, fuck him.]_

  
"What the hell's the difference?"

  
_[{Context.}]_

  
"Hey, uh, sorry about that," Peter mumbled nervously, fingers yanking at the top of his hair.

  
"You okay Spidey-Baby? Weren't crying in the bathroom over your sad pathetic attempt to gain 1st place from me, were you?" Deadpool snickered before baiting the hero more, "So much for me kissing your ass, you couldn't even find the gas!"

  
And...Peter smiled. And it was like nothing else mattered suddenly. Not the pain of the past or the constant ridicule from strangers. In that moment it didn't matter that no one bothered to give the merc a chance or even ask if he was ever okay. Because Spider-Man had.

  
_**Peter had.** _

  
And there it was. HIS piss- poor excuse for why he did what he did next. The reason why Wade was such an idiot.

  
_**Because I can't control myself around anything beautiful...** _

  
_**Because I can't control myself around you...** _

  
"C-close your eyes for a second, will you?" voice gruff but wavering as the merc stared dead-pan, knowing this was a bad idea yet unable to resist.

  
"Haha, sure okay?" Peter responded eagerly, doing as the merc requested as he sat down gently beside the older man.

  
_[I don't know if this is such a good idea.]_

  
_{When has that ever stopped him before.}_

  
With shaking hands he folded the top part of his mask up exposing nothing more than his chin and lips as scares blanketed the always covered mercenary. With a sharp breath Wade leaned forward, hand hesitant before cupping the younger man's chin and pulling him gently towards him. The over powering sound of Deadpool's heart pounding covered the surprised whimper that had escaped Peter Parker's lips. Any possible voice of reason left the merc as his lips touched the brunettes and a wave of ecstasy washed over him. He tasted sweet, like honey, and a bit dry like cobwebs.

  
In other words, it was perfect, and Wade desperately wanted more.

  
Unfortunately there was a big difference between wanting, and receiving.

  
_[H.O.L.Y F.U.C.K. Did we just take Spider-Man's innocence?]_

  
_{The boy wears skin tight spandex, there's nothing innocent about that.}_

 

"D-Deadpool...?" the voice quiet, breathless.

  
The title cut sharply through Wade's chest as his heart stopped a beat. He froze, hand still cupping the younger man's chin.

  
**_Not Wade...just Deadpool...._ **

 

"I um...wow. That was uh...something. Listen uh-"

 

_[What have you done?]_

  
_{You fucked up.}_

  
"This was a bad idea, a TERRIBLE one.I ~~should~~  have to go." Deadpool suddenly scrambled from the couch, head spinning as the voices continued to shout threatening comments. He had never felt more ashamed in his entire life.

  
He wouldn't let the hero finish. He COULDN'T.

  
Not another, It's not me, it's you. Not another line about how he was "great" but just not what the other person was looking for.

  
He had heard every excuse in the book and he was done listening to that. He wouldn't allow Peter the satisfaction to soothe the rejection into him. He didn't need it.

 

_[He pitied you...white tried to warn you but you didn't listen.]_

  
_{He fucking used you.}_

  
_[I mean you didn't actually think he liked you...did you? I mean your...you]_

  
_{Rape the fucking tease. Gag him. He deserves it. He TOYED with you! MAKE HIM PAY!}_

  
It wasn't often that Wade Wilson actually made a mistake that he genuinely regretted. It was safe to say that this was one of those rare moments.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"This, this...thing were doing, I-I don't know how to stop. I NEED you gone by the time I get back from my trip Spider-Man. If moneys a problem Weasel will set you up at whatever location you desire. Just..not here. Anywhere but here."

  
Peter, at a loss for words, silently gaped at the mercenary, attempting to voice something before Weasel appeared in the room. It was as if he was in a dream that had suddenly turned into a nightmare and Peter was paralyzed, powerless to stop it from unfolding.

  
Weasel stood silently,watching as his flustered best friend passed by. "Did I uh,miss something?"

  
"No." Wade called coldly.

  
"Wade, wait a second." his best friend voiced after him.

  
Deadpool ignored the man, not once looking back as he left the room.

 

Peter sat, still frozen in shock and awe, before taking his hands into his head, silently sobbing.

  
For once he didn't care that he wasn't wearing his mask and Weasel could see him.

  
Wade had finally shown the younger boy that he liked him beyond the casual flirting that seemed to be Deadpool's personality, normally; and what had Peter done in return?

  
Abso-fucking-loutely nothing.

  
"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" the merc's friend sighed, shaking his head, though thoughtfully not sarcastically, as he sat down beside the broken mess of a man known as Spider-Man.

  
"Everything," Peter cried, clinging on to Weasels shirt as he sobbed into his chest.

  
"Well, why didn't you say something to him?"

  
Peter sobbed harder, wishing he had.

  
BY the time he had stopped crying, Deadpool was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, I live off that shit.
> 
> Toodles!


	5. The Games We Play Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with turmoil  
> and Peter makes waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was going to be the last chapter but I felt like it would get too lengthy so I decided to break it up into one more final chapter.  
> I apologize in advance, I'm not the biggest fan of this one but it is what it is *shrugs shoulders*

  
Caning Islands 14:04

_[SO glad were here. No really. SO glad.]_   
  


_{I told you I was going to get itchy.Heat always makes me itchy.}_

_"Shut the fuck up you two, I'm trying to think."_

_[You think-]_

"You want me to kill this guy?"

A dull silence throbbed in the merc's head.

"Good. Than shut.the.fuck.up."

The mercenary wasn't the least bit surprised when the voices didn't respond. There was one thing and one thing only that made them happy.

Death. Destruction.Chaos.

_**and blood. Lots of blood.** _

_[Why are we even doing this? Wasn't Spider-Man the one who embarrassed us?]_

_{Because he's under the impression that maybe he can win Spider-Man's heart.}_

"This isn't about Peter, this is about HIM. He made me look like an idiot. And only I make myself look like an idiot."

_**And maybe a little of this has to do with Peter...so what?** _

_[You know we can hear your thoughts, right?]_

_{Sad. That's just sad.}_

Deadpool sighed,boots crunching against the hot blistering sand beneath his feet.

He didn't want to admit that it was still mainly for the young hero, because if he did he was sure he'd hit a new all time low on the pathetic scale.

Sides his guest of honor had arrived and he didn't want to be rude.

Moving silently he peaked through the branches of a thick underbush as the man in question stood a few yards away. The mercenary had packed heavy. Everything from assault rifles to the sniper rifle he had carried that fatal night of the accident. But today- today was different, Today Wade was going to have some fun, this was personal.

  
""Jeeeeermeeeyyyyy, oh "Jeeeeeeermeeeeeeeey,"" Deadpool sang loudly as he broke through the trees, coming face to face with the other man. He could be quiet- (No, really he could be!) but he didn't want to.

  
The target turned around, shock apparent on his face as anger replaced soon afterwards.

  
"How in the fuck?! You again, christ what does it take to fucking get rid of you?!"

  
Deadpool grinned, swinging his katanas out as he whistled a merry tune.

  
"That's just it "Jeremy" old boy. Whatever they did to me made me totally indestructible... and completely unfuckable. So looks like you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

  
"Sounds more like your an unwanted stalker. You do this to Spider-Man when you got nothing else to do?"

  
Cringing inwardly, the merc ignored his comment, he wouldn't show his displeasure, not with him.

  
"Don't tell me Spider-Man is finished playing with you already is he?" "Jeremy" baited, eyes red with fury.

  
Deadpool scoffed, catching himself before he purred, "Jealous sweetheart? You know my heart belongs to you."

  
"Jeremy" gagged, moving back as he reached behind for his knife.

  
"Want to skip the foreplay and move straight to the bedroom do you?" Deadpool shifted, tense and ready. This was going to be fun.

  
"Oh WAIT! You may be wondering why the red suit. Well, that's so bad guys don't see me bleed."

  
_[That sounds familiar.]_

  
_{Because it is. We've officially become a fucking cliche.}_

  
"I was never wondering about.. I don't...give..a...shit...:" The last words grunted as "Jeremy" swung his knife at random, hoping to strike anything. "How the fuck are you here?"

  
"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other- or drink enough to pretend they do-" "That's NOT what I meant. WHY are you HERE. I can't honestly be the only person to start shit with you. Unless you have no life or... OH." "Jeremy's" lips curled in a devious smile as something unreadable flashed in his eyes."Oh? No, there's no oh. This is revenge, plain as simple. You tried to hurt me and now I've come to return the favor darling."

  
"There's always an oh. A reason why anyone does anything. You may pretend to be crazy and stupid but tell me, how could an idiot find me when i told NO ONE where I was going. No, you may have everyone fooled but I know who you are."

  
"You don't know anything about me," Deadpool hissed back challengingly.

  
"A mercenary,a gun for hire, what you wouldn't do for money, would you? That's right I did some reading since our last encounter."

  
"Yawn, oh I'm sorry, am I supposed to be impressed?"

  
_[Did you just say yawn? Fiesty]_

  
_{Well he IS fucking boring. Kill this fool.}_

  
"Hmm, maybe not. But what's impressive is the fact that your delusional enough to think that your hero, Spider-Man actually cares about you.

  
Deadpool froze, words cutting harsh.

  
"You know, after I first met you I went back and learned all about Weapon X and how undestructable you really were. Ironic isn't it? Such an amazing ability wasted on someone so useless. I knew the bomb wouldn't kill YOU but I thought, hey maybe at least Spider-Man."

  
"So imagine my surprise when I come to find Spider-Man hauled up in your pathetic excuse of an apartment. Nursing him back to health."

  
"I was just taking care of him, after what YOU did." Deadpool shot back, shooting daggers at the other man. He was about .03 seconds from losing his shit and slicing the other man's neck.

  
"What I did?" "Jeremy" laughed. "Know what YOU did. YOU made him forget to tie me up. YOU made him a cross-hair for that bomb. I hadn't' planned that explosive for him, just you. He was just a bonus. No, IF you really cared about him you would of taken him to a proper place for help once you had healed up. The Avengers, the X-Men, hell anywhere but with you and your so-called henchman friend."

  
"But no, you kept him tucked safely away from everyone, hiding him, now I wonder why that is..." The last words echoing mockingly, as "Jeremy" smiled at the mercenary.

  
"Mercenaries don't care about anyone but themselves and their paychecks, your no exception. They don't feel guilt or responsible for their actions because they simply don't care."

  
"Which is why I found this discovery so...puzzling."

  
"Jeremy" advanced closer to the merc, practically cooing as he toyed on, "You know WADE, if I didn't know any better I'd assume you had a little crush on the masked hero and well, you don't need Weapon X's looks for that to be sad. You do a good job of being pathetic all on your own don't you."

  
[{ K.I.L.L. H.I.M!}]

  
[{T.O.R.T.U.R.E. H.I.M!}]

  
[{R.A.P.E. H.I.M!}]

  
"With pleasure."

  
Deadpool was on him before the sentence had time to sink in.

  
He wanted the other man to feel how he felt. People would often argue that the pen was mightier then the sword but Deadpool would disagree. Nobody had seen him and his katanas in action when that quote came out.

  
"Jeremy" was finally silent during the whole thing, which suited Deadpool just fine. He had enough thoughts for the both of them.

  
"You know we could make our own magic show, you could be my assistant. We just need to practice. How about the one trick were i stuff you inside a box and shove knives in, until you bleed?"

  
"You know Jermbear if I didn't know any better I'd say YOU were jealous of me and Spidey hanging out. There's no shame in asking for a three some. I'm sure we could arrange something."

  
"Jeremy" freaked at the comment, lashing out more half-assed and almost falling over in the process.

  
"No? Okay well there goes THAT idea. How about-"

  
"How about you shut up?" The other man growled out, swinging madly, unable to strike a hit on the mercenary.

  
"Well I'm about done with you anyways, so sure," The last words grunted as Wade slid the Blade clean threw his chest, barely missing vital organs.

  
The other man screamed, feeling the knife cut through his chest as blood squirted out everywhere.

  
_[You missed.]_

  
_{He did that on purpose, what are you fucking doing idiot!!!}_

  
_**You don’t need to be a superhero to get the guy, the right guy will bring out the hero in you.** _

  
_[What are you implying?]_

  
_{MURDER HIM. Remember what he said!!!!}_

  
But he didn't, instead jamming the blade down as "Jeremy" howled in pain. Gasping as he tried pulling it through his chest but to no avail.

  
Panting, he gave up, slumping down."If your going to kill me, then kill me. Get it over with."

  
The mercenary hummed thoughtfully, surprising himself as he answered, "No, I think were going to go in a different direction today."

  
The sickening sound of bones shattered, filling the island's air as Deadpool relentlessly pummeled the man, leaving "Jeremy" shattered and barely recognizable.

  
_[{FINISH HIM!}]_

  
"Ooh, Mortal Combat night tonight boys?"

  
Deadpool laughed to himself as he struck the other man one more time before throwing him to the ground. An idea struck him and he reached into one of his many pouches before producing an old styled camera. Leaning down he grabbed "Jeremy" and propped him up beside himself.

  
"Say cheese pretty boy," the merc grinned holding up the mangled- but still very much alive (unfortunately) older man as the flash from the camera illuminated both their faces. Deadpool had been working on his duck lips and "Jeremy" had been working on his not dying one.

  
_[Who is this for?]_

  
_{Who do you think, stupid?}_

  
He didn't need to say anything and no lie could tell differently.  
It was for Spider-Man.

  
_**Unfortunately.**_  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Emotions are complex I can see them but not always explain them."

  
"Peter..?"

  
It had been one week since the young hero had left Deadpool's flat and one week since he had seen said man. Peter was doing ...well...he was doing everything he could to hold himself together and it showed...slightly... He wasn't much of a partier but when The Avengers had thrown together a big shindig in celebration of the new tower he and a few other X-Men had been invited. The young brunette had welcomed the distraction but realized upon arriving that he didn't have the heart for idle chit-chat but it was too late.

  
"Huh, what did you say, sorry?" Peter blinked, distracted as he realized someone had said something.

Charles Xavier smiled shaking his head in sympathy. 'I'm just saying, sometimes we can't explain the way we feel about certain things even if it may seem strange or unexpected, no matter how much we try." He arched his eyebrow at the last comment.

  
_**Yeah, your not kidding...** _

  
"And that doesn't mean that's a bad thing, just that the answer isn't always so simple. I find those are the best things in life, if your willing to work for it." The last words the old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

  
_**I'd do anything...**_

  
"Yeah-yeah." the younger man nodded, gulping silently as he turned to go, adorning the Spider-Man mask back on. Most people at the party already knew Peter Parker's identity and any that didn't he knew he could trust. In reality Peter just didn't want to have to pretend to smile and be happy around everyone else. No the mask would help him pretend for a night.

  
"I should probably go socialize with everyone, thanks for the...talk?" Peter wasn't sure what to call what he had just had with Xavier. He felt more confused than were he started but he had enjoyed the company of the X-Men's professor/leader all the same.

  
"Sometimes we just need a little help," Xavier called after the brunette, twinkle still apparent.

  
See Charles Xavier wasn't just one of the worlds best telepathics, he could also hear peoples thoughts. (whether he wanted to or not sometimes.) It wasn't hard to pick up on the pain that the younger man was feeling, although he was surprised upon finding out it involved a certain mercenary and some unwanted and unplanned feelings.

  
The X-Man had found it surprisingly...sweet. Knowing Peter, he was a kind man with the most purest of hearts. There was nothing that that boy wouldn't do to help someone in need. If Deadpool had stolen his heart then the mercenary was one hell of a man.

  
And who was Xavier to ignore love, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

  
"Sometimes we just need a little help."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wade, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice."

  
Deadpool turned upon hearing the voice, mind distracted with fondling his balls in hopes to tell if they were the same size.

  
"Good timing, just got back from a mission... a super, HEROIC mission," Deadpool added," winking as he shaped both hands into pistols, blowing out the imaginary smoke.

  
He had just finished wrapping up his business at the islands with "Jeremy" when surprisingly, Xavier had called him. He had talked to the older man only a handful of times but each encounter, Charles had been nothing but kind and patient, never once annoyed with the mercenary.

  
Truth be told as soon as he had hung up, he had been nothing short on excited. It wasn't often Wade was invited to hero type functions, no matter how "good" Deadpool was behaving.

  
"Yes, I heard about that, I'm quite impressed."

  
_[That makes one of you.]_

  
_{Our boy is growing soft. Should of tortured him to death.}_

  
"Wait-You did?"Deadpool asked, surprised. He hadn't told anyone about his trip or shown anyone the picture he had taken- including Spider-Man.

  
"Well, I saw...while I just happened across it while I was looking for something in Cerebro." The X-Man added when the merc looked at him questioningly.

  
"Yeah,well you know, I felt like changing it up today."

  
Xavier didn't comment, simply smiling in response at the red and black dressed man.

  
Patting the merc's back he finally commented, "I'm sure you had your reasons," Charles smirked before waving him off. "Go. Have fun and mingle.It's been a pleasure talking to you Wade."

  
As the mercenary slinked away,Xavier wondered when the last time was that he had so much fun. He hoped for both the boys sake, some happiness could be found tonight.

  
As Wade exited the room he swore that it seemed like the older man had actually meant his words.

  
**_It's been a pleasure talking to you Wade..._ **

  
Not that he had much time to ponder the interaction because the mercenary was about to realize something he should of already thought of before coming to the party.

  
One was that life was an endless series of train-wrecks with only brief, commercial-like breaks of happiness. Being seen with such high sought after hero's had been...a dream but Deadpool hadn't counted on one thing.

  
**_Peter.._ **

  
With shaky breath,he searched wildly for an exit. Cursing himself, Wade couldn't believe that he hadn't of considered that Peter would be at this party. It was for super heros after all and Spider-Man was the super-est of heros in the mercs eyes.

  
There was no denying it, Peter would surely be here and he needed to leave before the younger man saw him.

  
**_Before I see him..._**

  
A distant voice called, "Hey Spider-Man, I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

  
_**Too late.**_

  
_**"Fucking shit."** _

  
_[Oh boy..]_

  
_{Well this is about to get awkward.}_

  
"Chill, he hasn't seen us yet we just need to leave."

  
"Deadpool...?" An all too familiar voice called out.

  
_**Double shit.** _

  
Deadpool didn't dare look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
It couldn't be.

  
_**Am I dreaming?** _

  
It was true that during the week the mercenary had vanished, Peter had seen the vigilante in red and black pop up in more than one dream. He just didn't think it had gotten so bad that he was imagining him while he was awake to.

  
Peter was ready to start pinching himself when he heard someone else murmer beside him, "Why is HE here. "

_**Oh god how do I look?!** _

  
Peter couldn't help but laugh sullenly, as he remembered he was wearing his mask still. Although that didn't stop the hero from fussing over his costume.

  
He frowned, when the mercenary didn't turn to look. He knew the other man had heard him, the way his body had bristled at the call of his name.

  
_**I can't let him leave again...** _

  
He had let the merc escape twice now and it was two of the biggest mistakes he had ever made, next to not taking the older man and kissing the fuck out of him when he had first tried to.

  
Ignoring the disproving comments from various other heros over Deadpools presence, Peter ran up beside the merc, placing his hands on both sides of Wade's shoulders, forcing the merc to turn around and face him and . _ **..god...**_

  
The sight of Deadpool made his heart stop. Sure he was still wearing his mask, like always, but it didn't matter. Deadpool was Deadpool and he absolutely adored the man.

  
"Oh, Spider-Man, hey. Crazy that we both got invited hey, what are the odds?" Deadpool replied cheerily,trying not to look startled, as he looked everywhere but at Peter.

  
"Pretty good odds considering were at a super-hero party. Peter whispered back, suddenly scared.

  
He hadn't seen Wade in weeks- and if it hadn't been for the party would he of ever saw him again?

  
Spider-Man could sense the other man was tense and had to be careful with what he said. Last thing he wanted was for the skidish merc to bolt on him again.

  
Deadpool snored before commenting,"Ugh super- hero party? God does that ever sound lame. All we need is Bobo the clown and were set." Both men laughed and Peter relaxed, body vibrating from the older man's voice. God how he missed the way Wade laughed. The way the man could make him laugh so easily.

  
In an instant, the feeling was gone. Loud joking replaced with awkward silence as Peter struggled to find the words.

  
"So um Wade listen.."

  
"Hey this has been... anyways... I hate to make like a banana and split but I have to go...uh..over there." The mercenary edged away, letting the hero's arms on his shoulders drop to the side as he moved, pointing randomly, finger stopping at Wolverine.

  
"Wolverine..? Uh, I thought you two weren't on the best of terms right now?" Peter questioned, stepping closer to Deadpool as if the action itself would stop the other man from leaving again.

  
"What, oh THAT. Pft. Water under the bridge, especially considering Wolfy doen't like getting wet."

  
_**Wolfy...?** _

  
"Oh, um okay. I guess will talk later then...?" Peter pleaded, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

  
"Huh, oh yeah, sure, sure, I mean maybe." Deadpool replied hurriedly, looking around.

  
"Hey Logan!" the merc called out, heading over,as Wolverine looked up, slightly confused.

  
Peter cursed himself silently.

  
_**Say something for fucks sake!**_

  
Peter couldn't help but feel deja vu as Deadpool once again, disappeared.

  
***20 MINUTES LATER***

  
"He's STILL over there." Peter hissed, eyes glazed over as he winced, downing another shot.

  
If anyone asked, he'd deny it, but he had been watching Deadpool ever since he had headed over to Wolverine. The merc seemed...happy. The same couldn't be said for the fellow X-Man, face dark and eyebrows furrowed.

  
Peter wished he could make out what the two older men were saying but they were just too far away.

  
"Not that I care." He darkly sulked, reaching for another unknown drink some waiter was walking around offering. This was his...sixth one? Peter wasn't sure, he hadn't been counting.

  
Deadpool suddenly laughed loudly, with what the young hero presumed was one of his jokes, and Wolverine stiffened, remaining motionless.

  
_**See he doesn't even get Deadpool. He doesn't know you Wade. Not like I do.**_

  
Peter Parker was typically a sweet, although very shy, guy who didn't like to make waves unless he was fighting crime. So perhaps it was the drinks that made him do what he did next or perhaps it was the sheer anger and jealously that fueled him, either way it didn't matter. Time seemed to stop as Peter found himself face to face with Deadpool and Wolverine.

  
"H-hey guys. Having fun? My don't we look COZY.." The words, slightly slurred as he looked between the two men for answers. Wolverine raised unimpressed eyebrows as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms in response. Wade, however ,to Spider-Man's horror, advanced closer to the stocky man, wrapping his arms around his broad waist.

  
"Guiiiiillllty!" He called sing-songingly as he leaned in to Wolverine's ear whispering something. The man stiffened in response, face turning to sheer disgust.

  
"No." Was the only response from the mutant, growling lowly. Deadpool's eyes turned to dangerous slits before brightening wide once more.

  
"Now now, don't be shy Wolfy."

  
"He's still a little closet hidden, if you know what I mean," Deadpool winked before grabbing the bigger man's hand once more.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Whether from the booze or the fact that Deadpool was holding tightly to the mutant in the worst way possible. Or maybe it was even the fact that Peter was so destroyed by the scene unfolding around him that it disturbed him to no end. Either way he needed to leave but he wasn't going empty handed.

  
"Ugh take me to the washroom, Logan?" the words rushed as he tripped over himself.

  
"Hey, are you okay?" Wade turned, forgetting the mutant as he let go of Wolverine, instead catching the younger boy in his arms before he could fall.

  
Peter growled bitterly to himself.

  
_**So now you care!**_

  
He wanted to yell but God did Wade ever feel good holding onto him like that. Familiar warmth flooded him as his body ached for more. He remembered the way he had been resting on the mercenary when Peter was too sick and unconscious to do anything.

  
"No I just...need Logan to take me..."

  
Wolverine didn't argue, thankful for the excuse to leave the crazed mercenary.

  
Both boys didn't say a word as Deadpool watched them go.

  
Unfortunately Peter had missed the way Wade had looked at him as he left, the look of worry- and something else. Something that couldn't be pinpointed.

  
"Come on, washroom's just around the corner here," Logan called gruffly, as he guided the young hero. They approached a small uninhabited bathroom and Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he rushed to the floor, ripping up the bottom of his mask as he started throwing up the contents of his lunch and alcohol.

  
"You must be pretty wasted," Wolverine commented, shaking his head fondly.

  
But Peter wasn't wasted, not really.

  
Peter was pissed.

  
Wiping his mouth, he pulled the mask back down before standing up to face him. He steadied himself with the top of the toilet before closing in on the other man.

  
"Hey, are you okay kid?" Wolverine asked, noticing the younger boys demeanor changing.

  
"Am I...okay?" Peter laughed darkly, thinking back to his life the last couple weeks.

  
His life wasn't perfect but it was his and he was somewhat content with the familiarity. Than Deadpool had come in like a hurricane and shook everything Peter had known for sure in his small life. Now up, was down and Peter was utterly and hopelessly in love with the mercenary. A month ago Peter Parker didn't have a care in the world and now he couldn't stop stressing over Wade.

  
Where he was. Was he okay? Would Peter ever see him again? Did he blow his once chance with being with the vigilante? He had a million horrifying questions and no answers.

  
No, Peter was NOT okay. And he was anything but pleased that his love interests toy was the one to ask.

  
"Oh, I will be.." Peter called casually as he straightened up, leaning forward to close the gap between the bigger man.

  
"Can you do me one favor, Logan. Just one?"

  
"Um, yeah sure if you do me one as well. Don't puke on me."

  
Peter didn't respond, wrapping his arm around the bigger man's head as he yanked him close.

  
"Stay the FUCK away from MY WADE!" The last part he yelled, jealously growing as Wolverine froze, eyes widening.

  
"Are you fucking serious right now?" Logan growled, breaking away from Peter's touch. He moved back, as he stood still towering over the younger man as he clenched his jaw.

  
"Dead fucking serious." Peter responded deadpan.

  
"What the hell's wrong with you? You THAT drunk??"

  
"YOUR what's wrong with me. Back the fuck off or I will beat the shit out of you," the younger man hissed, inching closer again. Peter swore if he wasn't such a hero and against killing, he'd murder Logan right here and now. The way Wade had meerily looked at Logan, with such devotion and affection. It was something Peter wouldn't let happen again- his heart wouldn't allow it.

  
Logan thought about countering back but decided against it. Wade Wilson was the last person on earth Logan would ever be caught dead hanging around with, let alone fooling around with. The thought alone made the mutant sick.

  
He didn't know what was going on and frankly he didn't give a shit. He knew from years of talking to Deadpool that you couldn't talk someone out of insanity and that's exactly what Spider-Man was being.

  
Insane.

  
Him and Wade both.

  
"He's ALL yours, kiddo." Wolverine called, shaking his head as he left Peter alone.

  
He needed a drink. A strong one.

  
As he searched one out, Logan couldn't help but ponder if maybe Spider-Man and Deadpool were perfect for each other somehow.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~  
Wolverine was the worst at being a wing-man. He had hoped he would of played along when he had asked but of course the bigger man had been a prude, refusing to help.

  
_[He sucks.]_

  
_{Healing factor. Skilled fighter? Sounds like us without the funny.}_

  
And than to make matters worse he had walked off with Peter to play nurse, leaving Wade alone.

  
_[Some date.]_

  
_{Me and my grandmother have done more freakier things than you two.}_

  
Deadpool sighed, wishing he could have some blissful silence. "I don't want to do freaky things with Wolverine. I WANT Peter."

  
_[Are you kidding?]_

  
_{No, he's really fucking not. Get over yourself he will NEVER like you in that way. IF at all.}_

  
"But the couch..."

  
The couch. It was the only hope Deadpool still clung to, the only memory that gave him sanity. Back in the basement when Peter and Wade had been playing Mario Kart and Deadpool had watched the younger boy move closer to sit beside him. It was the only thing he had left to hang onto since Peter hadn't returned the kiss.

  
"I SAW-"

  
_[Here we go again.]_

  
_{You saw WHAT? You saw PITY. Don't believe me? Why don't we go kiss him again,huh? Well, go ahead.}_

  
Wade whimpered, saying nothing to the voice challenging him.

  
_[Trust White, he knows what's best for you.]_

  
_{That's what I thought. Didn't think so.}_

 

A shadow from the corner of his eye distracted the merc's pity party as he realized it was Wolverine, and he was ALONE.

 

_**Would it be so bad to check on him? Make sure Peter is okay?** _

  
_[{YES!}]_

  
"Hey-HEY, where's Peter," Wade called anxiously, as he caught up with the other man,grabbing his huge forearm. Wolverine stiffened at the name, disgusted that Spider-Man had shared his true identity with such a loose cannon.

 

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you two, but keep me out of it."

  
_[Well there's a lot wrong with him, wait- you TWO?]_

  
_{Maybe he can hear us to! God help us.}_

  
"What are you talking about?" Wade asked confused, following Logan as he briskly began to walk away. Blocking him, Wolverine growled a low warning. "Get out of my way Wade."

  
"Now sweetheart, just relax for a minute Wolfy baby. Let's talk about this in a calm and collective manner-"

  
"Your fucking insane."

  
"Of course, that's half my charm sweetums,and your point?"

  
"You may have twisted Spider-Man somehow, but I don't want any of that shit. Understand? I'm not buying what your selling, now get out of my way."

  
"Twisted Spider-Man? You must have too much of that Adamantium steel in your brain," Deadpool called, tapping the top of Wolverine's head. "I barely know the guy," he added.

  
The other man scoffed, finally stopping to look the mercenary in the eye. "No? Funny, for a guy you BARELY know he sure is possessive."

  
"Possessive...?"

  
_**Possessive....????** _

  
_[Is Spider-Man trying to steal Wolverine from you?]_

  
_{That's pretty shitty, even to someone like you.}_

  
"What do you mean-"

  
"I AM NOT YOUR MESSENGER BOY. GO TALK TO HIM!!" Claws advancing out, Wolverine panted, chest rising up and down as he patience wearing thin. His testosterone spiked, veins bulging in anger.

  
"Ooh baby, those are some nice pipes. Got that veracious vein thing going for you, hey?" Deadpool cat called.

  
A few people glanced over and Logan quickly retracted the steel. "Now leave.me.alone. Wade."

  
"I uh..." Deadpool called as he stood, alone. Wade had a habit of being the social peria in any situation and this was no different. Everywhere he looked everyone seemed to be having fun, engaged in something or someone. Deadpool had nobody.

  
"Why in the shit stack am I still here?" Deadpool sighed, turning away as he headed towards the door. On his way by he took his katana out and childishly, knocked everything from the table off. Glass bottles of the most expensive wines and vodkas crashed to the floor as a few mumbles of disprovement aired.

  
Deadpool didn't care. Why should he? All he cared about in this moment was leaving before anything could get worse.

  
It was raining-hard. It felt- good. The sound it made, the way it made his skin feel. He reached for his mask, stopping suddenly when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye.

 

A blurred figure and then-pressure. Fingers wrapped around the mercenaries waist as he yelped in surprise,unprepared for the attack.

  
A voice so soft, whispered in Wade's ear as he shivered in response.  
"Go on, you can take it off. It's just me around..."

  
"Oh baby, and what exactly would we be taking off, because I know a few places I would like to start." Deadpool cat called upon recognizing Spider-Man's voice.

  
"This, I want you to take this off...." Peter breathed heavy, trying to contain himself.

  
Surprisingly strong arms reached forward, gingerly touching the slightly frayed end of the merc's mask.

  
Wade panicked, grabbing the younger man's wrist, both boys freezing at the action.

  
The silence seemed to draw on forever before the younger man was the first to speak.

  
"Why did you do it. I saw the picture of....him."

  
"W-what?" Deadpool asked confused, turning quickly to confirm who had grabbed him.

  
He frozen, shell shocked as masked eyes met beautiful hazel. His breath caught in his throat.

  
_**Peter....**_

  
He hadn't expected the younger man to be exposed out in the open, costume off.

  
He hadn't expected Peter to look so....

  
_**fucking perfect.**_

  
For the third time ever, Spider-Man had taken his mask off, innocent worried eyes pressed into his own.

  
He was still as beautiful as always, Deadpool knew that would never change. He couldn't help but feel a flair of jealousy spike. How the young hero could be beloved and idolized with or without the costume. He was stunning inside and out.

  
He sighed, wishing he could have a taste of that. His thoughts didnt last long as Spider-Man pulled him back to reality- by pulling him close. Deadpool stared into the younger man's eyes, still taken aback that Spider-Man Peter was standing in front of him, holding him close, unaware that Peter was still trying to expose him.

  
_[Pay attention!]_

  
_{Don't let him see your freak show.Your face looks like a little dried up raisin and nobody likes raisins.}_

  
"Peter stop. What are you doing?"

  
"Wade...please..."

  
"I-I...Wolfy would get jealous if I uh..we..."

  
"STOP. Don't say this name.I don't want to talk about him. I want to talk about THIS." Spider-Man hissed, before recollecting himself.

  
"Temper temper Spidey-Baby, what crawled up your web?" The merc teased, finger waving in front of the brunette.

  
"I'm serious Wade. Don't fucking mention his god damn name."

  
"Well, someones a little feisty."

  
"I just want to talk about this, please?" Peter sighed, throwing up his hands, exasperated.

 

"And what exactly is...this?" Deadpool growled, indicating between them both.  
Than...silence.

  
_**A lot of god damn fucking silence.** _

  
_**[UGH, you know we don't do quiet! Make duck noises or something!?]**_

  
_**{Quack Quack... Oh god, I'M going insane now.}** _

  
"Why didn't you kill that man?"

  
"W-what?" Deadpool relaxed slightly, confused by the question.

  
"Who are you talking about-OHHH."

  
_**Jeremy.**_

  
_**How did he know?** _

  
He hadn't told anybody, especially not Peter.

  
_[The ONLY target you never finished off.]_

  
_{He's going god damn soft.Soon will be volunteering in Senior Citizen homes.}_

  
"God, no. They smell weird. But.. they can be pretty cute with their fuzzy little poof hair-"

  
_[Oh god you weren't kidding, White.]_

  
_{WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY?! I CALLED IT!! SOFT SOFT!}_

  
"Um, Wade?" Peter called meekly. running a timid finger over the edge of the merc's mask as he cupped Wade's head with the other, attempting to get the older mans attention.

  
The mercenary yelped, grabbing Peter's hand instinctively, and wrapping both around his neck as he pulled the man closer before realizing his actions.

  
"I um... whew. Don't you just love this rain Petey boy. Make's one want to strip down to their red and blue Avenger boxers and skip around town," he toyed casually, prying himself from the other man.

  
"Wade..."

  
"Serious question time, does Spider-Man wear Spider-Man boxers or is that considered narcissistic. Because you can't argue with comfort. I have a pair at home and they have so much crotch room its a sin."

  
"You wear underwear with my Spider-Man logo on it?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow as he smiled a small smile. If Deadpool didn't know any better he'd think the hero was baiting him into flirting. But the mercenary knew better. Knew what Peter really wanted.

  
_**Or what he doesn't want...** _

  
"Absolutely not. What an absurd thing to say and highly inappropriate." Wade laughed as he raised his arms twirling around. He couldn't feel much with the costume on, but he knew what the rain felt like it. Part of him ached for it.

  
_[Ditch him and the suit. Let's go play in the puddles.]_

  
_{Rape him. Sex in the rain is always fun.}_

  
"What is with you and rape every time!? Seriously, you need help-" Deadpool choked at the last words, realizing what he had said out loud by mistake.

  
"I uh..mean.. it's getting late Peter, I have to go.Was nice seeing you alive and well," he covered up frantically.

  
Thinking fast, he hugged the younger man quickly, and unexpectedly before the hero could respond and wrap his arms around him back. It was brief and one sided. Empty but meaningful at the same time.

  
He didn't want Peter to come searching for him again. The hero needed to know that he didn't owe him anything for helping him heal up back at his place. Everything was square and he could move on with his life and so to could Wade.

  
If asked, Deadpool would say that was the reason for the contact, something so innocent as a hug,a sign of friendship and good will. A sign of goodbye and good luck.

  
He wouldn't dare admit that is was because he wanted to hold Spider-Man one last final time. That he needed to know what that felt like so he could remember.

  
"See you around kid," was all he said instead.

  
It was a lie, Wade knew that but his smile betrayed nothing through the mask, flashing brilliantly as he waved goodbye.

  
A weird sound broke the silence as the feeling of something sticky touched the wrist of the mercenary as Peter pulled the older man back to him.

  
Spider-Man's webs were durable, and very hard to break as Deadpool struggled against the one dragging him back.

  
"Why do you keep running away?"

  
_**Why do you think....**_

  
So many questions, Deadpool was starting to feel trapped and...annoyed.

  
"Isn't it obvious?" Wade called bitterly, looking Peter in the eyes for the first time.

  
He hated this...all of this. The way Peter,a 17 year old boy, had him pining like he himself was a love sick teen. The way the boy had him believing for the first time in years that someone could actually like tolerate him since the horrible disfigurement.

  
_[Your non-stop talking doesn't always help either.]_

  
_{Please,that's half our charm.}_

  
"Nothing involving you is obvious Wade Wilson. And you know that."

  
"I know, I'm a fucking mess." Deadpool sighed, resting his hand on his head.

  
The brunette sighed, sitting down in the wet grass as he pulled the merc down beside him.

  
"Yes it seems every time I'm involved with something with you I get hurt." he replied innocently, thinking of how Deadpool had stolen his heart only to disappear out of his life just as quick, taking his heart with him. Unfortunately the poor boy was unaware of how powerful that sentence was to the mercenary. How often the older man had thought about those words the night Spider-Man had lost it on him.

  
_[He's blaming you for that night.]_

  
_{And so he should. Your life reeks of death and misery. Don't drag him down and ruin him to.}_

  
The words echoed through the mercenaries brain as he shrunk back, attempting to disappear in the rain. Peter pressed on, sliding closer to the merc, as he tried to close the growing gap the older man had made between them.

  
"I haven't been the same since you've came crashing into my life and honestly Wade- I wouldn't have it any other way."

  
_[Don't let him put you through this.]_

  
_{Remember the kiss, he was disgusted...}_

 

Deadpool scoffed. "What are you getting at?"

  
Peter closed his eyes hard as he held his breath. With a shaking hand he reached for Deadpool's face again. The mercenary, confused, allowed it.

  
He couldn't believe he was about to say this to Wade fucking Wilson, but it was now or never.

  
"I'm trying to say I'm in lov-"

  
_[No.No.No.NO. R.U.N]_

  
_{This is pitiful. YOU'RE pitiful. A poignant of everything wrong in this world. Can't you see, he's felt bad ever since Weasel told him everything about us...}_

  
"DON'T." Wade jerked away from Peter's touch suddenly, as if slapped. Eyes-wide, Deadpool remained uncharacteristically quiet. But it didn't last.

  
The merc wouldn't let Peter finish.

  
He couldn't.

  
The lies- they ended now.

 

'You don't even know me, the REAL me." he emphasized his face as he gestured up and down. He got up, struggling against the web, as he took his blade out with his free hand and sliced the substance clean through.

  
He wouldn't stay for the rest of this.

  
"Your not in love with me. Your in love with the concept of me, or some weird delusion of what YOU think is me. Wake up Peter. Your a hero, and I'm a mercenary and that's just the tip of the iceberg in our wave of problems."

  
"Although I must say the tip is always fun..." Deadpool murmured quietly.

  
Peter was on his feet as quick as the mercenary had been, refusing to let things end poorly again.

  
"Than show me you," Tentative hands reached forward as he touched the edge of Wade's mask.

  
Cringing, Deadpool couldn't help but notice the younger mans sudden obsession with his face. The way his hands always reached forward, begging for him to say yes finally to his one simple silent request. The way the heroes hands reached now, sliding underneath as the mask began to curl up at the bottom.

  
"No!" Wade grabbed Peter's hand quickly.

 

"I mean...no. You..you cant." He called weakly, hands dropping to his side. He couldn't let the younger boy see what he really looked like. The look of disgust on his face would kill the mercenary. He would laugh- then tell him he had wasted so much time on him.

  
"Than show me what you want.Give me a chance." Peter pleaded, eyes full of something Wade couldn't pin point.

  
And god did Wade want to believe the younger man. He wanted to believe the lies.

  
_**I want you...**_

  
Deadpool whimpered, shaking the thought away. He knew Peter meant well and hell he probably wouldn't try to hurt him on purpose. But Peter was just Peter. He had no idea what he was getting into.

  
"I'm trying to be good Peter, so good. But it's hard...literally and physically, if you catch my drift."

  
"See! Right there, that's not me being good. I don't know how to be good for you, or anyone."

  
"Who says I want you to be good?" Peter whispered, leaning in as his breath tickled Wade's ear.

  
Wade melted into the warmth, practically purring as he leaned into Peter's lips. He considered leaning his whole body into the younger boy before his actions were interrupted.

  
_[Remember...he yelled at you for flirting....]_

  
_{And left you high and dry when you advanced on him for a kiss....}_

  
**_You're right..._ **

  
Deadpool sighed, finally feeling the dampness from the rain start to sink into his bones. No longer refreshing, it left the mercenary cold and chilled.

  
"Why are you doing this to me, Peter, why are you mocking me? ...I mean I know your probably dying to learn the secret behind my gaming success, but this is not the way to do it." he voiced thinly, a poor attempt at humor and neutralness. His body had began to shake, though he blamed the rain.

  
"Wade I would NEVER-"

  
"Than your drunk- go home Peter." Wade interrupted quickly, " I've already been someone's drunken mistake time and time again. It gets over played, trust me sweetheart."

  
"Wade just listen please it's not like-"

  
A loud hacking sounded as someone close by cleared their throat. Taken aback Peter stopped to look around, body tense and rigid. He moved in front of Deadpool, as if protecting him from the unknown.

  
"Am I interrupting something, boys?" A hidden voice called out, emerging from the shadows.

  
Deadpool tensed, seeing the figure.

  
Peter took a step forward, realizing who the other man was. Anger beginning to seep on the hero's face.

  
"As a matter of fact, YOU are." Peter called coldly to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there so far!! :D :D  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated if your liking the story ^^


	6. The Games We Play Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT TO NOTE***  
> [ blah blah blah ] <\- Deadpools yellow boxes  
> { blah blah blah } <\- Deadpools white boxes  
> Bold and Italicized words are characters inner thoughts  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ <\- Switching character point of views or a lapse in time

He knew it had been a mistake before the man had even glanced at both their faces.

  
Peter looked...livid and Deadpool looked...well uncomfortable although he was sure it was long before his arrival.

  
Wolverine had gone to the party despite his better judgement and had planned to stay for a few pleasantries before making a quiet exit.  What he didn't account for during the night was one loud mouthed merc clinging to him like a leech and an evening full of even more surprising twists as Peter had suddenly taken on the role of playing 'possessive boyfriend.'

  
Still the most disturbing encounter of the night had been when Charles Xavier had pulled him aside later that night after the uncomfortable outburst from Peter, and stated he needed 'to talk.'

  
"If this is about the last mission I swear that asshole-"

  
Xavier raised his hand, signaling for the other man to stop."Logan, what do you think about Deadpool?"

  
Wolverine blinked, and then he blinked again. "Excuse me?"

  
"What are your thoughts about Wade, as a person. Do you like him?Trust him?"

  
Logan shook his head in disbelief, wondering if the night could get any weirder.

  
"He's alright I guess. I mean I'd grab a beer with the guy and shoot the shit but you wouldn't catch me holding hands or singing combiya or anything. As for trusting him, I wouldn't ask for his help on certain missions if I didn't, why, who's asking?"

  
Xavier mused for a minute before responding, "I suppose I am. Out of the other X-Men I know you've been around him the most and was just...curious I suppose."

  
"Christ your not thinking about making him an official X-Men are you? Because I swear you'll never get rid of him-" "No-nothing like that, I just...noticed the interaction between him and Peter have been... a little more than friendly, if you catch my drift," the older man smiled whimsically as he quirked an eyebrow, gauging Logan's reaction.

  
Now he knew he was going crazy because why the fuck would he be having this conversation with the other man??

  
"I suppose I could see that, and what of it? It's none of my business."

  
"No of course not, nor is it mine. I suppose with Peter being only 17 I just felt some sense of a small protective side of me come over."

  
"At 17 I had killed 14 men and counting," Logan said straight faced as he shifted uncomfortably.

  
"Yes well, Peter isn't you is he Logan."

  
"No, he sure isn't." Wolverine said just as straight faced.

  
Charles just smiled.

  
It was this particular conversation that had lead Logan to his current situation.

  
He hadn't said it directly but Wolverine could hear it in the unspoken words of the older man.

  
Please watch over Peter...

  
Okay he could do that, Peter was a good kid. Weird, but good.

  
                                         **

  
"As a matter of fact, YOU are." Peter called coldly to the man.

  
Wolverine ignored the kid, turning to the merc instead. "Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" he cocked his face and Deadpool glanced questionly.

  
[Maybe he's going to take up your offer on being your hot date after all!]

  
{Or maybe he's going to take Peter away from us, he is much hotter than you, but also much fuzzier. You ever check out the dudes back hair??}

  
[His back hair has back hair.]

  
Deadpool seemed to contemplate for a minute. On one hand it would be the perfect excuse to get away from the awkward discussion he had somehow found himself in with Peter. But on the other hand...

  
"I don't know Wolfy, you were ignoring me earlier. A girl has feelings after all," he mock pouted as Logan sighed, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes.

  
"Come on Wade, don't be annoying."

  
"Me?Annoying? How absurd."

  
Then he grinned brightly, thinking of the older mans words. "Ooh baby, Wade hey? Well how can I say no to you sweetums."

  
Both Wolverine and Peter stiffened at the comment, though for different reasons.

  
Peter tried his best at  hiding his dismay, body deflating at the sudden eagerness Wade had in going with the other man. For a second he swore he could see the X-Man looking at him from the corner of his eye with pity- but Peter brushed the thought away, realizing he must be seeing things.

  
"Wade, we were kind of in the middle of something- werent we?" Peter asked meekly, eyes shifting to the ground.

  
_**Jesus Christ how can Peter be so fucking cute?!** _

  
The merc almost considered changing his mind and saying fuck it but the voices felt different.

  
_[Maybe it's for the best if you do leave...]_

  
_{Your just going to ruin him like you do with everything else in your life. Spare him the pain.}_

  
"We won't be long," Logan voiced, speaking for the two of them as he clasped a strong hand on the mercs shoulder and began steering him away.

  
Peter couldn't do nothing but watch sadly as Wolverine took Wade away from him again.

  
                          **

  
"So what's going on between you and Peter," Logan grunted as he hunched his shoulders, walking briskly as he didn't turn once to look at Wade.

  
The merc stiffined at the sudden question before catching himself and smiling brightly, "You sure have a funny way of flirting there Wolfy-"

  
"Cut the shit Wilson."

  
Deadpool sighed, scratching the back of his neck as  he walked silently beside the X-Man.

  
_**What am I supposed to say? I have no fucking idea...** _

  
When Deadpool continued to remain silent, Logan stopped, finally eyeing the other man.

  
"You care about him that much do you?" he grunted quietly.

  
Wade scoffed, trying to mask his emotions.

  
"And what makes you think that?"

  
"The fact that this is the longest you've ever stayed quiet in the history of knowing you. Not even a smirk or a wise crack."

  
"Well since you requested-"

  
"I didn't ask."

  
Wade sighed as he suddenly stopped walking, looking off into the distance instead.

  
Logan came up beside him and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

  
"Listen Wade, it really is none of my business but Peter...well he's crazy about you. And you'd  be crazy to let this pass by."

  
_[Spider-Man deserves better...Peter deserves better.]_

  
_{You'll fucking ruin him.}_

  
"He needs someone better then me," The merc responded, echoing the voices thoughts.

  
"Don't be stupid, Peter's a big boy and knows what he wants. Now stop trying to deny yourself any happiness that comes in your life." Wolverine quiped, the kindness betrayed in his voice.

  
_[Did you just get Daddy Wolverine's permission?]_

  
_{Sure seems like it, doesn't it?}_

  
Deadpool sighed defeadetly,"I like him...I like him alot Wolfy."

  
Logan nodded in understanding,"I know Wade.I know... Now the question being,  are you going to actually do something about it? Because I refuse to listen to your pathetic pining and whining over the next six months about how you did nothing."

  
Wade remained silent, before he gulped, quietly nodding in response.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Peter shivered, the last reminents of rain having clung to his suit. His hair was damp and sticking to his face.

  
**_A few more minutes...if he doesn't come back in a few I'll leave..._ **

  
He knew the words were a lie. He wasn't sure if Wade was coming back but he wouldn't leave until he knew for sure.

  
"Four or five given moments," Wade called, startling Peter from his thoughts as he quickly turned his head around.

  
His heart sped up in his chest as the familiar masked face came closer.

  
"Four or five moments of what?" the younger man called questionally, unsure of what the merc meant.

  
"Four or five moments, that's all it takes to be a hero. Over a lifetime there are only four or five moments that really matter. Moments you'r offered a choice to a make a sacrifice, conquer a flaw, save a friend-spare an enemy. In these moments everything else falls away."

  
Peter blinked slowly, taking in his words.

  
"That's very...profound Wade."

  
"Yeah well I'd like to take credit but the metal tin would probably lecture me even more. The point is... Peter, I had my moment. My  heroic...clarity..." Deadpool paused to give the younger man time to say anything. When he encouraged him to go on Wade continued, "You helped me achieve my four or five moments by just being you.  I've always looked up to you as Spider-Man, and recently, as Peter."

  
"I didn't kill Jeremey because....because of you. You make me want to be better, to do  better Peter." he sucked in a breath as he waited with baited worry.

  
**_Oh my god..._ **

  
Peter stood still- shocked by the revelation.

  
**_Because of me....?_ **

  
Peter moved with confidence at the mercs words, coming to stand in front of Wade. He cupped Wade's head gently between his arms as his hazel eyes looked into the white pools of the mercenaries fabric.

  
"Take off your mask... please?" The words said so quietly, as the Avenger shook with worry. He couldn't bare it if Wade walked away from his life again. He quickly wrapped his arms around the muscular merc as he refused to let that be an option.

  
"Show me you." he coaxed the words, encouragingly,as he continued to hang on.

  
Wade's body grew rigid at the request as he sighed with a shaky breath.

  
"Well...I guess I couldn't hide this forever, could I baby boy?"

  
He locked eyes with Peter for what felt like eternity, hands resting on the younger boys hips as he adjusted, reaching for the bottom of his mask.

  
His hands shook like something fierce and Peter could feel the tension practically oozing from the other man.

  
"Wade wait- if your not comfortable I won't force you-"

  
Wade considered the idea for a moment before shaking his head.

  
"No I- I want you to see Baby Boy. I want you to know what your getting yourself into before this...thing between us, goes too far.I'm just...nervous is all."

  
Too late... Peter thought  quietly, knowing he had already fallen head over heels for Wade WIlson.

  
"Well, how about if I tell you why I like you? Would that help?" Peter suggested, trying to sooth the other man.

  
"Maybe a little," Wade called shyly as he paused on the edge of the mask.

  
"Well alright then." he hesistated for a moment trying to think of the perfect way to voice his feelings. He didn't pause long, knowing it would possibly add to the mercenaries feelings of fear and doubt.

  
"From the moment you took me home and I woke up,I was smitten."

  
"I didn't take you home- Weasel did remember?" Wade cut in but Peter brushed his comment away.

  
"Your first instinct when that bomb went off was to protect me Wade. You did everything in your power to keep me safe and you even kept my identity secure. You took me home and had your friend make a mask for me and you stayed by my side over the last couple days to make sure I was okay even when I was such an asshole to you that one night."

  
"Please, your making me blush Baby Boy, stop with the compliments. Ha! I'm just kidding, you can keep going I never get sick of praise." he beamed behind the mask, although his voice still betrayed his nervousness.

  
Peter chuckled at the words as he lightly pressed a hand against Wade's still masked, cheek. "I started to see a side of you that I knew existed deep down and than Weasel just confirmed my thoughts. Your not just some mercenary your much much more complex. Your cocky and confident, hilarious, and skilled yet, there's this whole other side of you. This quiet, unspoken sweet and self conscious side of you that makes me want to curl up in your lap and hold you forever." Peter began to shake, finally voicing his thoughts out loud for the first time. He was surprised at how easy the words came to him, realization hitting him of just how much Deadpool had affected him in such a short time frame.  He began to pace as he forced himself to continue.

  
"Then we spent some time together and I realized how funny you were and how...good we fit together. Everything seemed so natural, so perfect... And then suddenly everything started happening so fast, I...I never felt like this around another guy and then you kissed me and I was so shocked and happy and then it was over before I knew it and I was powerless to stop you for leaving and I-" the brunettes words died in his throat as his eyes widened, locking onto the mercenary. Gasping, he stared motionless.

  
He was looking at Wade Wilson for the first time...

  
he had taken his mask off.

  
**_Holy fuck..._ **

  
Peter's breath caught in his throat as he stared into the most beautiful eyes he ever did see.

  
Deadpool blushed under the younger mans gaze."I know...I know...I look like a burn victim that got toasted to a crisp then went back to the same fire, rolled in the ashes, and then dumpster fucked a corpse -"

  
"You look beautiful Wade."

  
And Peter meant it.

  
The mercenaries face was heavily scarred and uneven, a few stray hairs poked out of what was  a mostly bald head.  His jaw was set in a thin, chiseled outline as big hazy eyes stared nervously down at him. He had thin lips that were currently pressed in a scared smile as Wade shifted uncomfortably. This was Wade Wilson...he was finally seeing the masked mercenary for the first time and all Peter could think was.

  
**_Oh god I'm so in love...._ **

  
Deadpool cocked his head, face displaying nothing but confusion."I don't understand- are you even looking at the same thing , what do you see?"

  
"I see you," he whispered as Peter reached up, hooking his arms around Wade's neck, pulling him closer to his body.

  
"Now kiss me like you miss me red."

  
"I don't think that's your line-" he groaned as Wade was cut off by the warm feeling of soft lips pressed chastely against his own. He moaned, sinking deeper into the feeling; forgetting his train of thought as he kissed back.

  
"About fucking time," Deadpool grumbled happily as both boys broke apart to catch their breath. "What was that Mr. Disappear every time I try to talk?" Peter quirked, a huge smile framing his beautiful face.

  
"Well it's like you said, every time your involved with something to do with me, you get hurt." Peter cringed at the words, similarity ringing the night he had told Deadpool off.

  
"The only way you could possibly hurt me Wade is if you left again. Are you going to?" it was meant light heartedly but a little part of Peter's heart fluttered, waiting for a response.

  
"Not in your fucking life Baby Boy, you can't get rid of me that easy."

  
Seeming happy with the response he received Peters eyes lit up once more as  he pressed harder into Wade, trying to get as close as humanly possible.

  
Wade said nothing, simply smirking as he allowed himself to be manhandled, letting his brunette be pulled against his chest.

  
"That's right, MY brunette."

  
Peter nuzzled happily into the muscular chest, basking in the feeling.

  
"My mercenary-hero."

  
As Wade held onto the younger man,enjoying the feel of the heat radiating from his chest, Deadpool couldn't help but feel like he was living in one of his fantasizes.

  
Here we was, holding onto Spider-Man, something he dreamed about for YEARS, and the younger man was clinging onto him just as hard, seeming true to his words. Peter had accepted Wade, all of him, even his ugly mug.

  
Peter shifted his head, craning it up as a wet tongue poked out, a line of saliva dripping against where he marked Wade's jaw.

  
"Okay... more than accepted," Wade groaned, moving into the touch.

  
"What would you say if I told you I wanted to throw you against the wall and show you one of the many fantasies I've had about you and me..."

  
Peter eyed Wade's body up and down, deliberately slow, as he made a show to lick his lips, eyes locked with the merc's the whole time.

  
"I'd say, show me what you want big guy,"

  
He didn't need to be told twice as Deadpool growled- almost animal and primal like as he scooped Peter up and pressed him against the side of the newly furnished Avenger building.

  
He leaned in close, whispering sweet nothings and utterly filthy words into the younger boy's ear. Peter groaned against the tickled whisper of the merc's breath against his skin. Squirming with excitement and intense anticipation.

  
"Anyone tell you, you talk to much?" he asked with a laugh, breath heavy with want and lust.

  
Wade smirked raising an eyebrow. "Only all the fucking time, baby boy. Nobody's been able to shut me up so far."

  
"That's because I haven't tried," Peter pursed, finger running along the edge of Wade's strong jaw line. In a swift motion Peter had reversed the roles, using his super strength to turn and pin Wade against the concrete wall.

  
He cupped the merc's chin, forcefully pulling it to the side as he pressed a trail of kisses against the scarred skin. Soft at first, then deeper, more hungrily as he kissed and nipped at Wade's neck.

  
"Jesus baby boy," Wade yelped,

  
"Too much?" Peter asked.

  
Whining Deadpool lifted his hips,pressing his growing erection against the brunette in response. "Not enough baby boy..." he called between needful gasps.

  
"Mm Fuck your a slut," the younger man called, eyes lighting up with lust as he moved his hand slowly, tracing the outline of Wade's pressing cock; resulting in a shiver of excitement from the older male.

  
"P-Petey.." Wade gasped, thrusting desperately into the mans touch.

  
Peter smirked, shifting back slightly. "Yes Wade?" he asked innocently, looking into the older man's desperate and needy eyes. "Is there something you needed?"  he called sweetly.

  
Deadpool choked back a frustrated moan causing the younger boy to smile even wider. "That's not an answer Wade, tell me what you want, I know you can speak."

  
Wade opened his mouth in attempt to growl something in a frustrated voice when Peter placed a finger on his lips, silencing him before he slipped his index pointer inside the mercenaries hot and heavy mouth.

  
"Or better yet, show me what you want," he purred as he took Wade's hand and pushed it down the merc's own pants.

  
Fingers brushed against and past the cotton fabric of his boxers, as Wade whimpered, doing as Peter asked as he  lightly touched his now completely hard dick. Precum glossed the tip and Wade could feel it spread on his fingers as Peter guided his hands.

  
He felt like such an inexperienced slut, moaning at every movement, and he knew Peter was enjoying every second by his own reaction.

  
"P..Peter..!" he gasped as he began to play with himself in front of Spider-Man.

  
Wade had never done anything like this before. he didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or really turned on.  
He decided on both.

  
"That's right show me Wade your such a good good boy,aren't you?" He purred.

  
The mercenaries muscular body shook in response to Peters words as he felt an overwhelming feeling of pleasure, as his hips thrust up, held in place only by Peter's body holding him down.

  
"Show me how much you want me to touch you Wade...spread your legs for me...mmm that's it...good," he slipped his hand down the older mans pants, resting lightly on the base of Wade's cock.

  
"Mmgh-" Deadpool panted heavily as he complied with the demands. He could feel more pre cum slipping down and the younger man felt the warmth. Peter knew.  

  
Wade's body felt so sensitive, trembling like a virgin with every gesture Peter made.

  
"Who knew my little mercenary could be so so...slutty. Your practically shaking...baby"

  
it took everything in Deadpool's power not to cum right then and there. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this excited.

  
"Who knew my Spidey could be so so...naughty," the last word he whined as Peter grabbed his dick and finally began playing.

  
"You don't know the half of it Wade Wilson but your about to find out," Peter whispered, seizing Wade's lips within his own again.

 

"Okay yup, this is definitely my cue to go home. Party's over." Logan shielded his face with his hand.

  
Both boys froze, hands still currently on Wade's cock as they both flushed with embarrassment. Peter looked anywhere but at Logan while Wade stared with a shit eating grin on his face.

  
Logan had left both men alone for awhile and wanted to secretly check on the progress they had made.

  
Apparently they made a lot of progress.

  
"What's the matter Wolfy, don't want to join in the action?" Wade cat called as he held onto  his Spider-Man protectively.

  
"Not in your fucking life Wilson," he scoffed,shaking his head with dismay.

  
Things seemed to be going..well. There was no need for him to stick around. As Logan turned, beginning to walk away, he turned briefly, catching Wade's eye as he smiled a small smile. The other man returned it, happily. He winked at Wade before leaving, the action, going unnoticed by Peter.

  
Wade watched him go as he turned once more back to his boyfriend.

  
"WAIT-Boyfriend?? Ah ha! So we are dating!"

  
Of course you two are, Spider-Man loves you, you idiot.

  
"Are we...?" Deadpool looked down shyly as beautiful hazel eyes met his own.

  
He wanted to be Spider-Man and Peter's everything.

  
"Yes Wade," Peter called happily, removing his hand from his crotch and grabbing his wrist instead as he interlocked their fingers together.

  
Deadpool brightened, smiling ear to ear.

  
"So than, what do you say Petey if we continue this somewhere more...private?" the merc voiced, eye brow cocking as the younger boy did everything in his power to fight the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

  
 He had been embarrassed when Logan had caught him and Wade being flirty and touchy but realization hit him and as Peter watched the X-Man walk away, he couldn't help but shake his head with laughter.

  
If someone had told him a few months ago that he would  be at an exclusive hero party clinging to the loud mouthed mercenary by the name of Wade Wilson who had their arms wrapped around his body possessively, he would of called them as crazy as the mercenary himself.

  
But now, nestled into the muscular mans arms, Peter wouldn't have it any other way.

  
"I would love that Wade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalllllly finnished. Thank you to everyone that has read so far. I must admit that I'm a big Deadpool fan, but I don't know much about Peter Parker/Spiderman. Although, my boyfriend can pull off a sexy Spider-Man cosplay! This is my FIRST Deadpool and Spider-Man fan fiction. So if you like it, comments and kudos and greatly appreciated! They feed my soul and keep me smiling for days :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello *waves* sorry if this chapter appears short and unfulfilling. First time writing again in years and first time cracking at Deadpool and Spider-Man. I apologize in advance, I'm a huge advocate for Deadpool and don't know much about Spider-Man so working on it.  
> *** there will be romance I promise you :D *** I wouldn't leave my boy Wade high and dry ;)  
> anywhoo...comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated if liked so far, i live off that shit :P  
> thanks for reading so far and more chapters to come soon <3


End file.
